True love
by Rainshine101
Summary: Pearl loves Garnet. And with the help of Steven. She finally has the guts to tell her sorta. meanwhile Jasper escapes from Lapis and seeks revenge by sending more bigger,stronger and smarter robots towards earth. Maybe Pearl's love for Garnet has to wait or it will put her crush in real danger. Later lapis finds peace and love for planet earth thanks to Greg. R&R please and thanks.
1. Chapter 1: Steven Understands

**Steven Universe is the best show! I ship Garnet and Pearl yup. So here's a story about them.**

Pearl smiled as she walked beside Steven, He was talking about his day with Lion.

"And then we chased that bird! But we didn't hurt it or anything, but it was really fun chasing it!"

Pearl chuckled and then nodded. Then she looked down at the ground and began to think. Thinking about her friends and her home world, about Garnet. Her eyes widen. wait Garnet? No..not **a**gain. Her face started to heat up. No, Garnet's a Fusion. A female fusion. And..and it was Ruby and Sapphire. Two gems! It cant be right! It just can't.

Pearl's mind began to race.

"Pearl?"

"Huh? Wha?" Pearl snapped out of her thoughts and gazed down. Steven was looking at her confusedly.

"You alright Pearl?" He asked. "you look like.. you know..you were thinking alot...and..and your face is green. Something wrong?"

_'Hes so cute.'_ Pearl thought. she smiled for a moment. But she knew that she needed to tell him. She needed to tell someone. Pearl sighed. "Steven..Sit..Sit down.."

"Okay!" Steven smiled as he sat down, crossing his legs.

Pearl kneed down next to him. She gazed at him like she was unsure if she should tell him or not. But she had too. She spoke, her voice shaky. "Steven..if..if i told you something.. will you promise not to hate me?"

"Hate you?" Steven gasped out, holding his hands against his cheeks in shock. "I would never do that!"

"W-Well.." Pearl began not looking at Steven, she began to play with the grass. Pearl really didn't know where to start. "Lets..Lets just say that.. well.. that im in love with someone."

"In love?!" Stevens face lit up. "Oh my gosh! is it the mayor?"

"Huh-..what?" Pearl looked back at him both confused and shocked. She titled her head in confusion. "Mayor?"

"Yesssssss"

"N-No" Pearl said blushing. "Its someone who's really close to us..Close to me.."

"Is it.." Steven held a hand to his chin and began to think. 'Hmm.. someone close someone close.' He got it, his eyes widen. He looked back at Pearl in confused. "G-Garnet?"

"I'm glad you finally caught up." Pearl brought her knees to her face she sighed and hid her face. She tired to hold back tears but couldn't. "Y-You can hate me now.."

"What?!" Steven gasped. He tired to move Pearls arms from her face. "Pearl. i would never do that. what's wrong with you liking Garnet? Please stop crying!"

'Oh Steven you're' just so much!' Pearl finally looked up at him. Wiping the tears away, she smiled softly. "S-Steven.. i don't think you understand. On home world Gems..aren't suppose to fall in love with female gems...It..It just doesn't work out like that."

"Well. You're not on your home world." Steven pointed out."You're on earth! Lots of people like people! It doesn't matter if you're a boy and a boy or a girl and girl. Here on earth. It doesn't matter! Its love...True love."

"R-Really?" Pearl was surprised. "It doesn't matter..?"

"EEnope" Steven shook his head. "So..you liking Garnet... do you really like her?"

"I..I love her Steven."

"AW! You love her?" Steven's smile widen. "As in like love love her? Like how Dad loved my mom?"

Pearl blushed harder. _'Wow Steven really did grow up'. "_That's correct Steven. That's exactly how i feel about her."

"OH MY GOSH! I SHIP IT!"

"Err..Ship?" Pearl asked confused.

"Yes Ship!" Steven chuckled. "I want you and Garnet to be together because you two look so cute together! What should your ship name be? Pearlnet? Yes! That's it! That's the ship name!"

"...Pearlnet?"

**I will UPDATE Tuesday after school! Goodnight guys :) I'm finally back for good.**


	2. Chapter 2: Steven Helps

**Im back! Sorry its late. I had lots of school work to do. So enjoy this Master piece! MAHAHA!**

"yes! Pearlnet!"

"A-And you want us to be together because...because we're cute together?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Steven grinned as he began to dance happily. "Garnet and Pearl sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Pearl stared into space, then she realized what Steven was singing Her face turned even more green. "S-Steven!"

He stopped and grinned. "Yes?"

Pearl lowered her gaze, she frowned. "Look Steven. Garnet doesn't love me back..I..I"

"Well how do you know?" Steven said. He sat down. "Have you told her that you love her yet?"

"No..Not yet."

Steven frowned. "Pearl. How long have you felt this way about Garnet? A month? A year?"

"Oh, about 800 years." Pearl said. "Maybe 850 years."

"WHAT?! 850!?" Steven yelled out in shock. He grabbed Pearls face and forced her to look him in the eye. "Pearl! You have to tell her! Tell her before its too late!"

Pearl lowered her eyes from his. "I..I cant Steven.."

Steven gazed at her with wide eyes. He gently pulled his hands away. "W-Why not?"

"I tried Steven!" Pearl cried out She hid her face in her knees again. Then she gazed at the ground."I...I tired so many times.I just cant tell her! Oh, Steven! What if she doesn't love me back? Then she'll hate forever! It'll ruin our friendship! I can't loose her, Steven. I just can't!"

Steven watched his gem friend. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He frowned and sat back down.

"It's a chance. "

Pearl looked up at him, Surprised. "W-what?"

"It's a chance Pearl." Steven repeated. He started to play with the grass. "I mean...all this time ...you loved her. Like..Are you willing to take the chance to make her happier than she is today? You cant wait another 850 years, Pearl! please don't wait! W-what if she finds some else? W-What if she loves you too but doesn't know how to tell you!?"

Pearl looked hopeful at her first then she frowned. "Garnet doesn't love me Steven..."

"You never know!" Steven shouted. "You love her don't you?"

Pearl nodded. "Y-Yes with all my gem heart Steven.."

"Then tell her please!" Steven's eyes began to get watery. "Please...I don't want you to suffer Pearl...please...please tell her."

Pearl gulped. She never saw Steven get this sad. She smiled softly. "I'll...I'll try Steven.."

"Thank you!" Steven hugged her tight. "Oh, your're going to be so happy mom!"

She froze. "S-Steven..Did you just-"

"Y-yes.." Steven whispered not breaking the hug. "I feel like...like your'e so much like my mom..I-Is it alright if i call you that? I don't mind calling you that."

Pearl gently placed her free arm against his back. She smiled softly. "O-Of course you can Steven.."

"Yayy.." Steven had his eyes closed. He was smiling. He was happy. Then he opened his eyes and looked up at Pearl. "Hey Pearl?"

"Yes Steven?"

"Are..Are you really going to tell her?"

Pearl chuckled softly. She petted his head. "Yes, Steven. I'll tell her, don't worry..and..and thank you...if it wasn't for you..I-I"

"Welcome!" Steven cuddled closer. He closed his eyes. Then he opened them again. "Wait, one more question."

"Yes?"

"Does anyone else know?" Steven asked. Slowly pulling away from her and breaking the hug.

Pearl held a hand to her chin and began to think. "Actually..You're the only one who really knows."

"What? Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeah." Pearl said, smiling towards the ground. Seconds of silence passed.

"Pearl?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe we should head back. " Steven said.

"Oh! Er..Right!" Pearl stood up and dusted herself off. "Lets go then."

They walked in silence on the way back.

"Hey Mom?" Steven spoke up. "Can i help you with Garnet?"

"If you want Steven.." Pearl smiled. '_Your mom would be so proud of you, Steven.'_ Pearl thought. _' Thank you.'_ "If you want."

**OOOOO! So Steven is calling Pearl mom? Whaatt? Oooo. Lol. I don't know. I can kinda see Pearl being Steven's second mother figure. And in the tv show. They are really close. So yup.**

** And i love Steven! I can see him caring about other people's feelings more than his feelings. He's just so cute!**

**Hmmm i wonder how Steven is going to help Pearl with Garnet.. hmm. What do you guys think?**

**P.S ill probbly upload the next chapter on thursday. Or sometime this week.**

**Thanks for Reading guys *Gives hugs to everyone*. Love you all **

** Please R &amp; R**


	3. Chapter 3: Books help

**So in Ma reviews. a Guest asked me about how i felt about Garnet when we saw that she was 2 gems. Honestly i was kinda sad that she wasn't a whole person by herself. I mean her being a fusion caught me off guard. But i guess i kinda saw it coming. I mean she DID have 2 gems. But i'm alright with it now. I still ship Pearl and Garnet because they are so cute!**

**And i feel like Garnet is one whole person. Sure she's two gems. But i just feel like she just acts like one single gem. lol. I don't know how to explain it. but you get the point right?**

**Soo. any who on with the story!**

"Yayy!" Steven charged in the door with his hands in the air. "Amethyst! Garnet! We're back from our walk!"

Pearl smiled as she walked in. She just felt so much better now. She then noticed that Garnet was sitting with her legs crossed. Her right head was holding a book and her left hand was on the top of the couch. She read calmly. Pearl wanted to sit next to her, she really did.

"Hey Pearl?" Steven walked back to her and smiled. "I'm going to go hang out with Amethyst. She's probably out in the back again."

Pearl chuckled. "Sure Steven. Go ahead."

"Oh, and Pearl." Steven motioned her to come to his eye level. She bent down on her knees. Making sure Garnet wasn't listening he whispered into her ear. "You should read a book next to Garnet...Like...Like right next to Garnet. She won't mind. In fact she really likes company even though she doesn't show it. And she might hug or cuddle you. And pearl?"

"Hmm?"

"Good Luck."

"Steven." Pearl said smiling. "How do you know all that?"

"Oh, i just asked her."

"Oh..er..right." Pearl said, _'Maybe i should ask her too_' she petted his head and whispered. "Thanks Steven. You're...awesome."

"Yup." Steven nodded in agreement. " .I. Am. Awesome! Okay, bye Pearl! Bye Garnet! Ill be outside with Amethyst!"

"Bye Kiddo." Garnet waved while looking up from her book.

Pearl stood there, Frozen. She was all alone. All alone with Garnet. All alone in the house..All alone...All alone. Pearls face heated up as she stood near the door.

She quickly walked toward the kitchen. _'Oh, my Gosh! I'm all alone with her! All alone with Garnet! What should i do? What should I do? I wish Steven was here, then he could-'_

"Pearl?"

Pearl's body froze at first. Nervously chuckling she turned around to face her Gem friend. "Y-Yes..Garnet?"

Garnet held a book in her direction.

"You look stressed." She said. "Come sit down and read with me."

"Err..uh..sure." Pearl slowly walked towards her. And stood in front of her friend. Reaching out a head. She took the book and smiled nervously. "er..Thanks."

Garnet smiled and nodded. Then she went back to reading her book.

Pearl stood there for a moment. Her mind began to race again. _'Its only sitting next to her. I mean what could go wrong?'_ Taking a deep breath. She sat down

*Floop!*

Pearl froze, Her eyes widen. Somehow she sunk into the couch and slid right next to her. Like right next to her. Their shoulders were touching as well as their legs. Yes. They were that close.

**OOOh SNAP! What has Pearl gotten herself into? And what will Garnet think? Was Steven right about Garnet being the kind of person who gives hugs? and doesn't mind? oo So MANY QUESTIONS! **

**So yup. Hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry its short. Next chapter will be more awesome and longer, i promise. **

**And like am i the only one who has those awkward moments that when you sit next to a person on the couch you basically kinda slid next them? Or am i the only one?**

**Till next time. Love you all.**

**R &amp; R**


	4. Chapter 4: Bots are bad

**Guys. Hey. So i had a review that the crystal gems don't actually have sexes. like DUH. i know that. But i want them to be like human beings and be girls and have feelings. not just Plain gems who don't really have love emotions. like that's boring.**

**Like really. I'm trying to make sure they're in character much as possible. If not. Don't hate. I'm only human.**

** and If i thought like that.. That the crystal gems don't have sexes. This story wouldn't be made. **

**ps. i type simple. Short and simple. I don't mean to give teasing chapters. I just like it short and simple. But I'll try to make it longer. There's just something wrong with my computer or the way i'm saving things. But whenever i post a new chapter or save, Some of the words go missing for some odd reason.**

**So yeah. Any who on with the story! i**

Pearl froze

"oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I-I.. the couch did it!"

"Hey, Relax. " Garnet said as she turned the page on her book. "I don't mind."

"You...You don't?" Pearl stopped.

"Nope."

"But our legs are touching!" Pearl said freaking out. "A-And i'm basically leaning against you!"

Garnet raised a eyebrow. "And?"

Pearl's face was really heat up now. She just.. didn't know what else to say. So, she stayed there. She stayed leaning against Garnet. with the small book in her hands. Pearl stared into space.

_'Steven was right.'_ Pearl thought._ 'She really doesn't mind.. hmm i wonder what else he knows about Garnet that I don't..'_

Knowing that it wasn't a BIG deal no more. Pearl finally began to read. leaning against Garnet felt..Nice...really nice.

"Pearl. You're blushing." Garnet said suddenly. "You look cute like that."

Her eyes widen._ 'Wait...Cute? CUTE? WHEN WAS THIS? WHAT?'_

"C-C-Cute? W-What?"

"Amethyst said that you always have the cutest blush." Garnet said chucking at Pearl's panic. "I guess that its true then."

"I-I.. Uh..Okay then." Pearl sighed. She needed to come clean. She had to tell her. But-

Garnet's arm suddenly wrapped around Pearl's back and touched her shoulder. Pearl's whole body tensed up.

"G-Garnet! W-What are you doing?"

"Pearl. Your're really intense. " Garnet said calmly. "Take it easy while we're on missions...Here let me help."

Garnet's thumb gently began to message Pearl's shoulder end.

_'What? WHAT IS THIS!?'_ Pearl began to freak out, but she didn't dare move, In fact she loved the touch of Garnet. Her hands were soft, they were just gentle, really gentle hands. Pearl's eyes widen as she noticed it. _'Wait! Right now is the perfect moment!..Er..sorta.'_ Pearl took a deep breath_. 'Alright. Pearl. now or never.'_

"Actually Garnet." Pearl began softly. "I..-"

BOOM!

The ground felt like a earthquake.

"W-What was that?" Pearl said looking around in panic.

Steven and Amethyst in running in panic. Steven on the other hand was out of breath and fell to the ground.

"Pearl Garnet!"Amethyst waved her hands around in panic. "Those robots are back again! THEY'RE OUTSIDE NOW!...Wait..what are you two doing?"

"Yeahhh.." Steven said lifting his head up from the ground. He grinned at Pearl. "And why is Garnet's arm around you Pearl.. hmm?"

"Uhhh.." Pearl was left speechless. Garnet's arm was still around her. Her eyes darted around. " Well..Um. I.."

"Never mind that!" Garnet said pulling her arm away . She got up and jumped over Steven. "Move!"

The rest followed expect for Steven. Who called out after them as he was getting up. " Wait! Guys! Wait for mee!"

Garnet ran out and saw a robot slowly getting out of the water. She lifted her glasses as she gazed at it. "That..is..one..big..robot."

"Gah! Where did that come from?" Pearl cried out as she Steven and Amethyst ran towards Garnet.

"We don't know!" Steven answered. "Me and Amethyst were just hanging out! And that thing suddenly came out of the ocean!"

The big shinny blue robot slowly made it's way towards them. Really. Really slowly.

"Apparently we didn't destroy all of them after all!" Garnet said, as she ran toward it. "Move! We must destroy it before-"

Suddenly. It stopped. Like it was shut down. They stared at it confusingly. What. ?

"Soo..." Amethyst said gazing at it. "Does this mean we won?"

It turned back on. Only this time,little small robots began to come from it. Lots of small robots. They gasped. It was so many.

"You just had to ask.!" Garnet growled, Her hands turned into iron fists. She punched the closest robot that was close to her. It exploded. But another one came running at her. She looked up and saw it. The giant robot was controlling the smaller ones. She knew what she had to do.

Garnet turned back toward her team. "We must destroy the biggest one! It's controlling them all. Steven and Amethyst. You two make sure those small robots don't get near the city! Me and Pearl will take it out the bigger one! Got it? Alright move! Move!"

"Charge!" Both Steven and Amethyst began to fight side by side. Steven hit one and it exploded in his face.

"Eww!" He said, grossed out. The blue goo dripped from his body as he tired to shake it off. "It's more sticker and gooer then ever!"

"Haha! This is fun!" Amethyst said laughing as she hit other one. "Look at all this Goo! I can't wait to hug everyone with a goo hug! haha!"

Pearl rolled her eyes. She took a long sword from her glowing gem and came charging at the giant robot. Though she didn't really know where to hit it. "Garnet! Where do we hit it!"

"Anywhere!" Garnet called out. "We need to take it down and fast!"

Garnet jumped at it. She needed on top and with all the strength she had. She began to punch it. It let out a crying sound before it used it's long legs and smacked Garnet away.

"Gah!" She landed hard against the sand.

Pearl's eyes were widen at what she saw. Her friend got hurt. Gripping her sword, she growled as she ran towards it. "No robot hurts my friends!"

She quickly jumped onto the head of it. And with all her force she quickly shoved her sword into it's head. The bot howled with pain, moving it's head like a bull and trying to get Pearl off.

"Gahh!" Pearl couldn't hang on any longer. She went flying. Flying straight into Garnet who was running and trying to hit the robot again but didn't see Pearl coming towards her. They crashed into each other. "Ooff!"

They rolled in the sand like a giant ball, Before finally coming to a stop.

Slowly opening her eyes. Pearl then realized what position they were in. Garnet was on top. And Pearl was on the bottom. Garnet was on top and she was on bottom. Pearl's faced heated up as she noticed that she was Really, really close to her face. The main point was that Garnet was on top. Her hands were at the sides of Pearl's head, Garnet breathed heavily and held her head low, Really really close to Pearl's face. Really close.

Great. This was just perfect. But the worst part was that, Garnet didn't move for a few seconds. She didn't move. Nope. not at all. It was like Garnet was just as shocked as Pearl.

Time stopped as Pearl gazed at her. She looked at her lips. She really wanted to kiss them. _'Just lean up, Pearl. Thats all, just lean up and-'_

"Hey! Love birds!" Amethyst called out as she was attacked from a bot. "Once your'e all done making out, can ya come over here and help?"

By then Pearl's face was completely heated up. Things just got way more awkward. _'Thanks alot Amethyst.'_ Pearl thought.

Finally! Garnet moved a bit. A small robot came crawling towards them. With her powerful fists she crushed it. Goo exploded everywhere.

"Excuse me Pearl." She said calmly. Pearl stared at her with wide eyes. Slowly Garnet got up, dusted herself off then held out hand for Pearl to grab. Pearl quickly grabbed it and stood up.

"I think there's too many!" Steven cried out. "I'm getting tired!"

"Steven! Hold them off for a bit longer! Just a bit longer" Pearl told him. Steven nodded because he knew he had to hang on.

"Pearl! Come with me! This way!" Garnet said. "I got a plan."

**Alright. I had trouble and i mean Trouble with this chapter. It's just Gahh!**

**Omg. So. yup. new chapter. yup. I didn't put much detail cause like. I don't know. It was hard. Trying to keep them in character and stuff. **

**so yup. R and R please and have a nice day :)**

**Yeah. This Chapter was pretty awkward and stuff.**

**Hey Guess who's gonna be in the next chapter! Come on! Guess! **


	5. Chapter 5: News is bad

**Thanks for the good reviews so far guys! :) And for some of you who said Peridot. Good guess! Really! But sadly no. She will be in later later chapters. So yeah, i wanted to put this chapter up before i got back to school. And you know, lots of school work and stuff But i will update soon! Don't worry! I'm not dead or anything!**

**P.S. sorry if it's short! And sorry if some words are missing! If some are, Tell me so I can fix them. Enjoy!**

Pearl ran beside Garnet.

"We need to destroy the big one!" Garnet said. "It's controlling them all! You take left and i'll take right! On three we attack!"

"Got it!" Pearl tighten her grip on her sword. They both jumped and landed on top.

"1!" Garnet called out.

"Hurry!" Steven called out as he was tackled by lots of bots.

"Steven!" Amethyst ran towards him and quickly punched the bots away from him. "Guys! Hurry!"

"2!" Pearl got to her position.

"3!" Both Garnet and Pearl yelled out and shoved their weapons deep into the bot.

It hissed at first. Then it froze. And fell against the sand. The smaller bots hissed then exploded. Lots of goo went everywhere. Pearl and Garnet quickly went back to Steven and Amethyst.

The odd thing was that the large bot didn't explode or move. It just laid there. Really really still.

"You all alright?" Pearl asked, looking more towards Steven. Who was covered in Goo. gently she wiped away some goo from his hair.

"Yeah.." Steven mumbled as he got up. " There's Lots of goo is everywhere."

"Who cares about the Goo! It's Victory! We won!" Amethyst called out. She began to dance. " Come on, Steven! Do a Victory dance with me! We won! Haha!"

"Haha! Yeah!" Steven began to dance beside Amethyst. "Victory! We are the awesome bot stoppers!"

"You got that, right!" Amethyst agreed.

Pearl chuckled as she watched them dance. Wiping away the goo that was on herself,She mumbled under her breath. "Hehe. Silly kids."

She then noticed Garnet looking at the bot. Slowly, she walked towards her. Worry was written all over her face as she spoke. "Garnet?"

"This isn't victory." Garnet said, bending down. She gently placed a hand against the bot. "Whoever sent this...It's..It's just the beginning."

Pearl gasped. Was this true?

Suddenly a small screen appeared right where Garnet's hand was. She pulled her hand away and gazed at the screen.

"What..What is that?" Steven and Amethyst stopped dancing and walked towards them. They all circled the screen with Garnet in the middle.

Suddenly a face appeared. But it wasn't just any face. It was Jasper! The white haired gem grinned widely.

"Hello Losers!"

They gasped in shock. "JASPER?!"

"But..But how?" Steven cried out. He pointed at the screen."You were fused with Lapis! She had you as her prisoner at the bottom of the ocean!"

"Oh, You mean that little weak brat?" Jasper asked. "Please. She was no threat to me. She was so weak!"

"Where is she?!" Steven yelled hitting the screen with his fists and surprising the others. "Where is Lapis!"

"She's safe..For now.." Jasper said. Then she smiled. "But..maybe she wants to see you."

Jasper pulled Lapis into the screen. They all gasped at what they saw. Lapis. The once beautiful healthy gem, Was now a broken one. Her face was all bruised up, She had a black eye on her left eye. She was just all beaten up. Her body was shaking in fear. Tears were in her eyes as she looked up at Steven.

"Lapis.." Steven spoke like nobody was there expect for him and Lapis. "What..What did she do to you?"

"I-I'm so sorry, Steven. " Lapis spoke softly as she shook in fear. Her eyes trailed away as she hugged herself. "I..I tired to hold her back..I-I really did."

"Lapis.." Steven held his hand against the screen as if he wanted to reach out and give her a hug. His eyes began to get watery. "It..It wasn't your fault..You tired. You really did. You saved us all"

Lapis looked up and gave a weak smile.

Jasper growled she pushed her away.

"Let her go!" Steven yelled. "She did nothing wrong! She..She..."

Jasper began to laugh. "She did nothing wrong? Hmm. Alright. Fine. She was NOTHING to do with this. ..That's why i used her. With her water wings, we finally got back to home world. I'll be getting my revenge. Steven universe.

"Revenge? Ha!" Amethyst began to laugh. "We can take you! Just like last time!"

"Oh, Really?" Jasper chuckled. "Says the girl who cant take anything seriously."

"I do too! Take things seriously!"

Jasper laughed. Then she turned towards Pearl.

"And you.." She said, grinning. "How long are you going to keep those feelings deep down?"

Garnet's face soften as she turned towards her. "Pearl,..What is she talking about."

"Nothing!" Steven cut in before Pearl could respond. "She's talking about Nothing!"

"Alright then.." Jasper grabbed a hold of Lapis and pulled her into the camera again. "Say goodbye to your blue friend."

"D-Don't worry, Steven.." Lapis said weakly as she smiled softly. "I'll be alright I-I promise.."

"Lapis!" Steven cried out.

Then the screen went black before anybody spoke.

"Well.." Garnet said breaking the really awkward silence. "That..was intense."

"Ya think?" Amethyst rolled her eyes. She sighed. Great. Just great.

"Steven?" Pearl asked as she slowly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Its..Its going to be alright. We'll find a way to save her, Don't worry."

Steven nodded, he wiped away the tears and looked around. He started to hear a sound. "Do you all hear that? It sounds like a beeping sound."

Beep..Beep..Beep.

They all gazed at the bot. Then the whole giant bot exploded in their faces. It was so unexpected. Really unexpected. Almost like Garnet didn't see that coming.

"Ewwwwww! How is this stuff gonna get off now?"

"Group hug!"

"Amethyst! Don't you dare touch me!"

"Oh, Boy."

**Oh, Snap! Jasper is back! And what's this, She has Lapis? WHAT. Drama!**

**What are the gems gonna do about Jasper? We will soon see!**

**Yeah, good guess for Peridot. But she'll be here soon..real soon. Like she's still on earth, Somewhere on earth. Hmm..**

**So what's gonna happen next? Who knows? Anybody wanna guess? And when is Pearl gonna admit her feelings towards Garnet? How is Steven going to save the earth and Lapis? Questions! Questions! Who knows!**

**So, until next time Please feel free to R &amp; R! Tell me what you think of this chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6: decisions

**Hey, Guys! Thanks for all the good reviews! I'm glad lots of people are liking it so far!**

**And Spiderwilliam13. Lapis isn't the villain in the chapter, She's a good gem. I also too have forgiven her. And she will get the love she deserves in later chapters. Like. I don't hate Lapis really. She's like my favorite gem.**

**And I know. Lapis is getting beaten. Yes. But only because Jasper was angry for When Lapis betrayed her when Jasper wanted to destroy the crystal gems.**

** -Back at the temple-**

They made it to the temple and finally got the goo off. Now they were in the kitchen.

"Jasper has Lapis Guys!" Steven cried out.

"Yes." Garnet nodded. "It's rather..Surprising."

"But How?" Pearl asked. "Jasper was trapped with Lapis at the bottom of the ocean! They couldn't un-fuse! How did she get to home-world? "

"She has water wings." Steven pointed out. "I saw her fly to home-world once."

"That would explain a lot then. " Garnet said. "But-"

"Grr! You know what guys?!" Amethyst slammed her hands against the kitchen table. " I say we should all worry WHEN she gets here, Alright!"

They all blinked.

"I'm out!" She growled then left to go outside.

"Amethyst! " Steven reached out his arm towards her, But was too late. "Wait! Come back!"

"She's right." Garnet said crossing her arms. "Jasper isn't' attacking right at the moment. And when she does we will be ready and we will exit the town's people."

"Huh..Wha?" Steven looked up at her confused. "What about Lapis? Aren't we gonna save her?"

Pearl held a hand to her mouth, She didn't know what to say. Slowly she backed away.

"Steven. " Garnet walked the table corner and placed her hands on Steven's shoulders. She looked into his eyes. "We cannot go and save her right at the moment. Jasper will use her against us."

"But..But.." Steven eyes began to get watery. "She needs our help! She needs my healing spit! Garnet! I don't want her to die!"

"She wont die, Steven." Garnet said, her voice cool and calm. "Lapis will be alright, Jasper wont kill her. I promise."

"But.."

"Steven...It'll put her in great danger." Garnet said. "All we could do right now is wait. And i don't want you to get hurt. Do you understand Steven?"

"I..I guess." Steven lowered his eyes for a moment. Then he looked back at Garnet. "So..She'll be alright?"

"Yes." Garnet nodded.

"Soo..we just wait?" Steven asked. "Wait and be ready?"

"hmm." Garnet smiled a bit. She took her hands away from his shoulders.

"O-Okay then." Steven said. unsure of what to say. He looked around. "Well..i'mma go check on Amethyst ."

Steven turned turned around and saw Pearl standing. Smiling, He winked towards her. Pearl stared in confusion. She sighed and thought. _'What just happened today?_'

"What did she mean?" Garnet stood in front of Pearl with her arms crossed.

"W-Wha?" Pearl stared at her. "W-What do you mean?"

"What did she mean?" Garnet repeated. "Jasper said you had feelings deep down. What did she mean about that?"

"I-I.."

"Is it about rose?" Garnet asked. Taking steps closer towards her.

"W-Well..N-No..I"

"Here."

Garnet suddenly reached in and hugged her. Pearl gasped and stared in space. She froze. Garnet was hugging her. Garnet was hugging her!

"It'll be alright." Garnet whispered softly into her neck. "We all miss Rose. It's not good to keep it all inside Pearl."

"But.."

"Shh.." Garnet gently began to stroke Pearl's hair. Making Pearl tense up at the touch. "It's alright."

Pearl just stood there. Speechless. She was loving the hug, But Garnet had it wrong. '_No..She..She has it all wrong! I have to tell her..I just have to.'_

After a long moment. Garnet finally pulled away.

"Are you alright now?" She asked.

"N-No..I-"

"No?" Garnet asked in shock. She reached out her arms. "Need a another hug?"

"Yes! N-no! I-I mean...Not right at the moment. " Pearl said. She sighed. "Garnet. l-look..I need to tell you something...Can..C-can we sit down?"

"Sure."

Garnet walked towards the couch with Pearl behind her. They sat down. Pearl was about to speak.

"Before we begin." Garnet said. "Turn around."

"W-Why?" Pearl slowly turned to her back side.

"You're still tense." Garnet pointed out. She gently placed her warm against Pearl's shoulders. "I can help."

Pearl's eyes were wide. Her whole body was tense because of Garnet's warm hands. "A-Alright then."

"Okay.." Garnet's thumb gently began to message Pearl's shoulder. "You were saying?"

"O-Oh..Uh..Um.." Pearl tired not to moan. The massage was so took a deep breath. "She was right."

"Jasper?"

"Yes.."

"Feelings? Toward Rose?"

"N-No..G-Garnet..I.." Pearl gulped. "M-My feelings weren't about Rose..They..They were about you."

"Me?" Garnet's hand massage began to slow down.

"Y-Yes.." Pearl slowly toward around to face her. Garnet pulled her hands away. Pearl gazed through her glasses and into her eyes. Slowly closing her eyes Pearl slowly began to lean in "I-I love you, Garnet.."

Garnet Pulled her face away. And Pearl felt it. She frowned and lowered her body back down. She pretended like it didn't happened. That She wasn't about to kiss Garnet. Tears were filling in her eyes as she waited to hear the news. _'She doesn't feel the same way about me.'_

Silence. They sat there in silence Just silence.

"O-Oh.." Garnet said. She didn't know what to say.

"G-Garnet I.." Pearl lowered her gaze. "I-I understand if you don't feel the same way. It..It was rude of me to tell you this all of suddenly. I..I'm so sorry.."

"Pearl.."

"I-I understand if you hate me now.."

"No..I..I'm just...Shocked...Speechless.."

"Oh..W-Well. Do...Do you feel.." Pearl gently placed her hand on top hers. She gazed at it then looked up towards Garnet with watery eyes. "The same way about me.?"

"I..I don't think...I..I might." Garnet pulled her hand away from Pearl's. She stood up. "I.. I need to think.."

"Y-Yeah.." Pearl frowned she hugged herself And tired her best not to break down. "I-I mean..T-Take all the time you need..N-No rush!"

"Alright. Then. I'll be outside."

"O-Okay." Pearl watched her leave. She broke down in sobs and hid her face in her knees._ 'What have i done?'_

"Pearl?"

Pearl jumped up in fright And saw the young boy in front of her. "S-Steven! Where did you come from?"

Steven ignored her question and gazed at her. Tears were falling down her cheeks. Steven frowned. "Pearl..Why are you crying?"

"N-No important reason..I-"

"She broke your heart didn't she?"

Pearl's eyes widen. She didn't want to lie to him. But she also didn't know how to explain it to him."N-No..Steven..Well..I..I just told her how i felt..She. Well..She just needs time...T-That's all."

Steven could tell that Pearl was indeed broken. He frowned. "Pearl?"

"I-I told her..I-I told her." She whispered softly. "S-She said that she m-might love me back..and ..and if she doesn't. I'll be broken. I-I'll be a broken heart, Steven."

"Pearl.."

"I-I wish I hadn't have told her."

"Don't you dare say that!" Steven growled, his voice rising. "You wanted to tell her and you did! I..I mean..Don't you fell better that you finally got that off your chest?"

"Y-Yes.." Pearl nodded. She wiped some tears away. "I do feel better."

"And if she doesn't love you back then it's her loss. Pearl. Your'e amazing and if Garnet can't see that. Then..Then she lost someone special. So special that she's like a second mom figure to me." Steven hugged her tight for a moment. Then he pulled away. He smiled softly as he wiped away her tears with his finger. "Just..Just please stop crying alright? Someone as amazing as you shouldn't be crying."

"Oh, Steven." Pearl wiped away her tears and gave a smile. "You always know what to say."

"It's just what i'm good at." Steven smiled.

"Y-Yeah..I..I just need to go to my room and think.."

"Here!" Steven reached out his hand. "Let me walk you there."

Smiling Pearl gripped his hand. She stood up, but only she nearly almost fell on Steven. Luckily he helped her up.

"A-Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine.!" Pearl said quickly. Her hair was really messy. She sighed. "Sorry..That..That we didn't tell you this. But...Whenever gems are upset about something that they really care about. They..They feel really weak.."

"That.." Steven's eyes widen as he held onto Pearl's arm. "That would explain so much!"

They walked towards the warp pad. Steven looked up at her in worry.

"Are you going to be alright?" Steven asked as he gently helped her onto the warp pad.

"Y-Yes." Pearl answered. "I'll..umm.. try to do what humans do when the're ..Sleep. I know i don't need it. But..I'll try. Maybe it'll help."

"Sleep?" Steven gasped. His eyes lit up. "Oh, Pearl! Your're going to love it! You can dream about you and Garnet!"

"Dream?"

"You know! Dreams can make anything possible!"

"A-A-Anything?" Pearl's face heated up.

"Yes. Anything." Steven said. "Like you can dream about having a different kind of super power. Or...hmm..Or have wings! Anything!"

"T-Thank you Steven." Pearl slowly bent down and grabbed his cheeks and stared into his eyes. "If..If it wasn't for you. I wouldn't have told her..Thank you..You're so much like your mother Steven."

"You're welcome." Steven smiled then he leaned in and hugged her. "I'm glad i could help mom."

Pearl chuckled. She patted his head. "Yeah.."

Smiling, Steven pulled away.

"Goodnight Steven." Pearl gently kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight mom."

unaware to the two. Garnet had been watching from the front door. Her eyes were wide in shock.

**Yup. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And what's this? Pearl finally tells Garnet how she feels? Whaat? lol yeah. It happened. But i can see Garnet like bring confused and speechless at first. Then she slowly begins to fall in love in her. But Pearl will push her away, because she knows that it wasn't meant to be. Because Garnet is fusion after all. So yeah. It's kinda hard to explain really. Buttt they are getting together. Er maybe. MAHAHA.**

**And Yes. There will be Lapis and Greg moments. And Steven and Lapis moments. And Jasper is coming. She will take her revenge Soon In later chapters those characters will come. And Peridot is somewhere on earth.**

**Feel free to review please! Tell me what you think. Have a good day.**

**And hey! Try to guess what's going to happen next!**

**Until next time! Adios!**

**P.S. If some words are missing. Tell me so i can fix them.**


	7. Chapter 7: Awkward

**Hey guys! Glad you're all loving the story :) And yeah. Soon there will be cute Pearl and Garnet moments. And who knows?! Maybe Lapis and Peridot moments! Who knows..Who knows.**

**So enjoy this chapter. And i am sorry that it is not too detailed. I just had a bit trouble with this one.**

**P.s I'm sorry if some words are missing. If there are then tell me so i can fix it.**

Garnet sighed. She backed away from the door and began to gaze into the ocean. She just didn't know what to think. '_Pearl loves me? For how long?'_

"You know. That was pretty rude."

Garnet turned around and looked up at the roof. Sitting up there was Amethyst

"She asked you a question." Amethyst jumped down from the roof. And began to walk towards her. "You answer with a yes or no. Not a 'oh i might.' "

Garnet frowned and looked away. "You heard all of that?"

"She loves you. " Amethyst said, ignoring her question. "And you just left her all alone and Heart broken Garnet."

"I-"

"You know it's sad." Amethyst walked toward the fence and sat on top. She gazed into the ocean before looking back at Garnet. "Pearl was being so..so clear...Like almost everyone knew that she liked you. It was so clear Garnet. She even gave you hints. But no..You were too blind to see that."

"I..I know." Garnet walked towards her and stood next to her. "I-"

"Fix it. "Amethyst turned around and jumped. She opened the door and looked back with worry eyes. "Fix it before it's too late."

**-Morning came-**

Everybody were awake and were in their rooms. Expect for Steven and Pearl. Who were in the kitchen. Steven sat in the chair at the table, while Pearl was trying to find the things she needed to cook Steven some food.

"Hey Steven?" Pearl turned around to face him, She held a cooking book in her hands. "Two eggs. Right? And you put it in the pan with the heat of the oven up?"

"Yeahhh..." Steven's head was on the table.

"With salt?" Pearl cracked the eggs and poured them in the pan.

"Yeahh.."

"Steven.." Pearl turned around while she added salt. She noticed that Steven wasn't being the himself this morning."You alright, Sweet-heart?"

"Yes! uh..no!..I-I mean.." Steven frowned. He began to play with his fork. "I'm sorry if..if i messed things up between you and Garnet."

"Steven. You..You didn't mess anything up." Pearl said softly. She began to mix the eggs. "It..It just wasn't meant to be."

Garnet slowly began to walk in the kitchen but froze by Steven's out burst.

"Not meant to be?" Steven growled with tears in his eyes. "Not meant to be?"

He stood up in his chair.

"S-Steven..Please..Sit down." Pearl said softly.

"N-No!" Steven cried out. He pointed to himself. "It's my fault that you two aren't together! I forced you to tell her! I-"

"No, you didn't Steven."

"Yes! I did!" He cried. "I..I forced you! Pearl! I-I'm so sorry! I thought that she will love you back!"

"Steven.." Pearl walked towards him and gave him a hug. "It's ..It just wasn't meant to be."

"But..Pearl.." Steven whispered softly. "You love her.."

Pearl winced a bit. "Y-Yes i do love her Steven."

Pearl pulled away and grabbed onto his shoulders. She stared into his eyes. " but sometimes You gotta let them go."

"So..If you really love them...You..You let them go?"

"Yes.."

"But..But.."

"Shh.." Pearl smiled softly as she held a finger to his lips. "I'll be alright. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay. " Steven said.

"Hey, cheer up." Pearl pulled away and looked at the eggs that were cooking. She went back and began to move the eggs. "Your eggs are almost ready."

Pearl grabbed a plate and placed the cooked eggs on it. She handed it to Steven.

"Yay!." Steven began to eat. "Thanks mom!"

Pearl chuckled. "Want some juice?"

Steven nodded his head happily since his mouth was full.

Opening the fridge. Pearl grabbed the juice only it was purple. She gazed at it confusingly. '_Purple?'_ Then a face appeared on it.

"Gahh!" Pearl jumped the juice in fear. She blushed as she realized at who it was. "Amethyst ! What are you doing in the fridge!"

"Oh you know." Amethyst jumped on the table and began to eat Steven's food. "Just being little old me."

"Well. Thanks to you. I have to clean this mess up." Pearl grabbed a towel. She began to clean up the juice that she dropped.

"Your'e welcome!" Amethyst sung out. She began to eat more eggs. "Mmm! Your're such a good cook Pearl! You should cook more!"

"Only more Steven." Pearl said as she wiped the miss. She gazed up at her. "You don't need food. But Steven does. You can cook for yourself"

"But...But I'm so lazy!"

"Amethyst?"

"Yes?"

"Get off the table."

Steven began to laugh as Amethyst stuck her tongue out in a playful way towards Pearl. Even Pearl laughed. It just seemed like things were going back to normal. Well almost normal.

Garnet who was standing near the warp pad finally walked in.

"Morning all." Garnet said as she walked in. She was mostly looking towards Pearl. "Morning Pearl."

"M-Morning Garnet." Pearl lowered her gaze and began to clean faster.

Steven frowned. He stood up and waved his arms around. "See? This is exactly what i mean!"

"What do you mean Steven?" Garnet asked turning towards him.

"You know exactly what i mean Garnet!" Steven pointed towards her. "Pearl loves you! And..And you rejected her feelings! I don't want you guys to avoid each other I-"

"I didn't reject her feelings." Garnet said calmly. She walked slowly towards Pearl. "I simply just said that i was confused...Speechless.."

She was getting close to Pearl. She wanted to know more.

"G-Garnet..." Pearl whispered softly. Her back was leaned up against the fridge. She looked away. "Y-Your'e in my bubble..."

Garnet stopped. She frowned and stepped back. "Oh.."

It was quite. Amethyst looked toward Steven with worry eyes. Steven looked at her with worry eyes as well.

"Guys!" Greg suddenly came in through the door. Panting. "There's..There's"

"Dad!" Steven ran toward him and tried to help him up. "Calm down!"

"Oh.." Greg had his hands on his knees."I shouldn't have ran.."

"Greg." Garnet handed him a glass of water. "Calm down. Tell us what happened."

"Thanks Garnet." Greg took the glass of water. He quickly drank it fast. He took a deep breath. "Okay..Okay. So...So like there's a giant robot! It's heading toward the dessert!"

"WHAT!" Amethyst cried out. She moaned as she landed on her back on the table. "Another one?! Gahh! When are they going to stop?"

"Amethyst! " Pearl growled. "Didn't I tell you to get off the table?"

"Opps." Amethyst chuckled. She jumped off the table. "I guess I forgot."

"Enough. Both of you." Garnet said. "We need to stop it."

"Okay!" Steven began to walk towards the warp pad. "Let's take the warp pad!"

"No Steven wait." Garnet said. She held a hand to her chin. "Using the Warp pad. We won't catch up to it. We need something..fast..."

They all gazed at Greg.

"Uh.." Greg chuckled nervously. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

**-Several minutes later-**

"Guys! Check it out!" Greg pulled a white sheet that was on his van. They all gazed at it. On top was a large grey cannon with two old seats behind it.

"Uh..Dad?" Steven couldn't stop staring at the cannon. "What's with the cannon...and seats?"

"Oh, that's just my new upgrade." Greg laughed. He turned around. "Steven. Since your'e a crystal gem. I gotta help you. Since well..Since i'm your father. So this upgrade will help you! It shoots glue! It'll slow down the robots!

"This.." Pearl walked closer to it. "This might work Greg!"

"Well Duh!" Amethyst laughed. "It's Greg!"

"Yes!" Greg grinned. "Okay. Pearl you drive. Me and Steven will seat on top of the cannon seats and will shoot the robot. Okay? THEN LET'S DO THIS!"

"Yeah!" Steven jumped towards the seat. "We're gonna be the awesome Bot stoppers!"

"You got that right, Steven!" Amethyst laughed out.

Pearl took the wheel. She started the van and drove off.

"I see it!" Steven called out.

And there it was. It was a large as the one that went into the kindergarten And it was moving fast.

Garnet sat in the seat next to Pearl who was driving. Amethyst sat in the back seat with all Greg's junk. Garnet couldn't help but stare at Pearl. She noticed that Pearl was really sorta..Stressed out. Her hair was really sorta messy. This wasn't the Pearl she knew. Garnet sighed. She had enough of this silence.

"Pearl.?"

"Y-Yes?" Pearl's voice was so soft and shaky.

"Tell me."

"T-Tell you what?" Pearl eyes looked towards Garnet then back toward the road.

"Tell me why you told me that last night."

Pearl's eyes widen. She gripped the wheel harder. "Garnet..Please..That's not important."

"It is important!" Garnet growled. "Tell me why."

"Garnet." Amethyst began. "I don't think-"

"You! Stay out of this!" Garnet turned around and growled toward her. Amethyst covered her ears in back around, Garnet slowly placed her hand on top of Pearl's.

"Tell me Pearl.." Garnet said softly. "Tell me, please. Tell me why you love me."

"I-I...I-I" Pearl's eyes trailed between Garnet and the road. Her hands tighten harder and Garnet felt it.

Garnet pulled her hand away. "Stop the car."

"W-What?"

"You heard me. " Garnet repeated. "Stop the car."

"No.." Pearl said softly. "I..Please.. Garnet. We need to take care of the robot right now."

"I don't care about the robot. " Garnet slowly placed her hand on Pearl's shoulder and tried to look her in the eyes. "I care about you.."

Pearl's eyes were wide for moment. "N..No you don't."

"Yes. I do."

"Then why did you reject my feelings?" Pearl finally yelled out. Her hands were shaky on the wheel.t. "I..I-I told you..and..and y-you."

Pearl lowered her gaze and soften her grip. Garnet froze.

"Pearl. I-"

"Please.." Pearl looked up at the road with watery eyes. "Just...Just drop it.."

Amethyst moved back into the junk. She hugged herself. Things weren't normal. They were getting worse. Really worse.

**Is it just me or is this chapter kinda awkward?**

**So, thanks for all the good reviews and stuff. Like love you all for that.**

**Yeah, Try to guess what happens next!**

**Please Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8: Pizza

**hey guys! So, yeah i kinda do update a bit fast. Mostly because it's spring break. And i got nothing to do. So, I just update for you guys cause your'll all awesome people.**

**And. Do some of you like Perdiot and Lapis? I think it's cute ship really. **

**Like, If Perdiot was the good gem then yeah, I'll ship them**

**And i hope you enjoy this chapter**

"Hey guys!" Greg called out from above. "Get a bit closer! I almost got a good aim!"

Pearl stepped on the gas.

"Almost.." Greg aimed the cannon. He lit a match. "And fire!"

"Boosh!" Steven waved his arms around. The glue hit the robot and slowly it down. "We hit it! It's not moving as fast as before! Yeah!"

"Yes!" Amethyst said happily. Pearl smiled as she slowly stopped the van. Garnet suddenly jumped out and began to ran towards the hopeless bot.

"Gah!" Garnet growled. With her strong arms she began to hit the bot. Then it exploded in her face. She breathed heavily. Her whole body was covered in goo.

"Garnet?" Steven who got off the van slowly walked towards her. "Are you alright?"

She slowly turned around. "Back to the temple...Now."

.**.. Minutes later...**

"Thanks for the ride, Dad!" Steven said happily. "But are you sure that you don't want to stay for a bit?"

"Nah kiddo." Greg playfully rubbed his hair. "I got to work on the cannon, You know make it more awesome."

"Haha cool."

"Thanks for the ride Greg." Pearl said smiling softly.

"Yeah, Thanks. " Garnet said, getting out, she walked towards the temple without saying another word.

"Hey..." Greg watched through his window as Garnet walked toward the temple. He looked back at the gems. "Is she alright?"

"She..Uh.." Amethyst had no idea of saying it. She hid back down. "N-Never mind."

"She's just upset.." Pearl sighed. She slowly moved toward the spot where Garnet had sat. Now Just Steven and Amethyst sat squashed together in Greg's junk. Pearl looked at Greg with sad eyes. "And so am I.."

"Why? What happened?" Greg's voice was filled with worry. "You know you can talk to me, right Pearl? I'm here to listen."

Pearl looked at him then back at Steven and Amethyst. They all stared, waiting for her to continue. Pearl gave a light smile towards Greg. "Well...I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell."

Pearl looked down her seat. She didn't know where to start. "Well..It's just say that I told her how i felt.."

"What really? You told Garnet how you felt?" Greg asked with wide eyes. Then he chuckled and smiled as he laid back and crossing his arms in his chair. "Well, It's about time!"

"Wait...What?" Pearl was confused. "You knew?"

" Yup. And Probably all of the town as well." Greg answered happily. "I mean...You were being so obvious and clear."

"R-Really?" Pearl looked toward Amethyst. "Is..Is that true?"

"Yep." She nodded. "You didn't need to tell me or anything. I already knew. I was just waiting for you to tell her."

"I ship it!" Greg held his hands to his cheeks. "What would your'e shipping be? Maybe Pearlnet? Right, Steven? how's that?"

"Pearlnet!" Steven said happily. "It fits them so well!"

Pearl gazed at both of them with a heated face. Even Amethyst knew? What.

"But really Pearl. We're here for you and here to listen." Greg said with a smile. "And we're not against it. In fact I was waiting for you to tell her. And to be honest, i really thought that she felt the same way as well. Because you were being really clear after all!"

"I-I was?" Pearl asked. "T-That clear?"

"Yup! so clear!" Greg said happily. "I mean..Amethyst you knew from the start right?"

"Yup! Right from the start!"

Pearl looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew!"

"Well, because you never asked me that I knew!"

"Well! That's because I thought that nobody knew!"

Amethyst chuckled. "Well, now you know."

"Alright then." Pearl said as she slowly got up. "I-I think it's time to go."

"Wait! Pearl." Greg reached out his arm towards her. Pearl looked at him then sat back down in her seat. "Well, uhh..I know that you're all embarrassed and stuff. But it's a good thing that we know. Cause like we're help you out and stuff. And like i said before we're not judging or anything. We're just happy for you really. And like..Uh..If you ever need help. You can talk to us, Right guys?"

"Mmm!" Steven and Amethyst nodded happily.

"Thanks guys." Pearl said, Then she smiled towards Greg. "Greg. You're just a good friend."

"Yupp." Greg pointed to himself. "That's me."

Pearl gave a smile. Then she looked back at him as she opened the door.

"Just good luck you know." Greg gave a smile and he nodded. He waved and watched them leave. Greg sat back in the seat and thought out loud. "Man. I hope they get together soon. Pearl needs someone like Garnet. Strong and brave to protect her. Yup. Soon. They'll get together. Soon."

Greg closed his eyes for moment. Then he's eyes widen. "Man..I also gotta stop talking out loud."

**\- Walking up to the Temple-**

"So what's going to happened now?" Steven asked as they all walked toward the temple. "You know...Between you and Garnet."

Pearl hugged herself as she walked. "I'm not really sure Steven..But..But we're about to find out."

"And hey! No matter what happens.." Amethyst said as she looked up to her. She placed a hand on Pearl's back. "Just remember that we're always here to help And we're always be here for you."

Pearl smiled.

**-Inside in the Temple.- (AKA Steven's home)**

They walked in and saw Garnet sitting calmly on the couch. Her legs were crossed.

"Steven." Pearl walked towards the kitchen. "Want something to eat?"

"Can you make pizza?" Steven asked as he and sat on the chairs.

"Yeah! Pizza!" Amethyst waved her in hands in the air then started slamming her hands on the table. "Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!

Then Steven joined her. "Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!"

"Alright fine, you little rascals. " Pearl chuckled as she grabbed the cooking book. She smiled as she turned a page. "Pizza it is then."

"Yeah!" They both cheered happily.

Pearl chuckled._ 'Kids.'_ She looked up towards Garnet. "G-Garnet..Want something to eat? Cake? Pie?"

"No.." Garnet titled her glasses. "I'm alright. Thank you."

Pearl sighed as she become to cook.

**-several minutes later-**

"Pizza's done!" Pearl called out. She grabbed the mitts and opened the oven to get the cooked pizza.

"Yay! Pizza!" Both Steven and Amethyst said happily. They began to eat. "Thanks mom!"

Pearl gave a smile as she watched them eat. Slowly. She walked towards Garnet and sat next to her.

"Mom?" Garnet asked.

"Y-Yeah.." Pearl said blushing a bit. "Steven asked if it was alright...Really. It is. I don't mind."

"Even Amethyst?"

"Oh, you know how she is." Pearl said. "She just plays along."

"Pearl?"

"Y-Yes?"

"You got pizza dough on your face." Garnet said.

"O-Oh.." Pearl used her hands to move the dough but failed. "Did i get it?"

"No...Here." Garnet stood up straight in her spot. She slowly reached out her hand. "Let..Let me get it for you..."

Garnet's soft warm hand gently touched Pearl's cheek. Pearl froze at the soft touch. Garnet gulped. Slowly with her thumb, she removed the dough. Pearl stared at her then sighing dreamily she placed her hand on top of hers and closed her eyes As she held Garnet's hand even closer to her cheek.

At that moment. Garnet's gem heart began to beat fast.

**Alright. Before you all say any thing. I know that Gems don't need food. Buttt. I don't know. Just.. I dont know.**

**Yup. This happened.**

**And sorry if it's short. I just gotta keep that way because for some reason words go missing.**

**Review please! **

**Have a good day! **


	9. Chapter 9:Movie

**Hey guys! I really got nothing to say. Just Thanks for the reviews and favorites and followers! Thanks all! Love you all! Be warned Jasper and Lapis will be here in about 2 or 3 more chapters.**

**So, yeah, Enjoy this chapter.**

Garnet stared at her with wide eyes.

"Pstt. Check it out." Amethyst whispered toward Steven.

"Oh my gosh!" Steven whispered as he turned around. "So cute!"

"Don't be so obvious, Steven!" Amethyst said chuckling. She turned back around and began to eat other pizza "Just act like they're not here."

"Oh, right!" Steven turned back around and grabbed another pizza. "So,uhh...Amethyst. How was your day?"

Pearl suddenly realized what she was doing. She pulled her hand away. "S-Sorry..."

"It's alright.." Garnet said slowly pulling her hand away. She cleared her throat. "Pearl..Back in the van..I just wanted to-"

"Don't apologize." Pearl said softly. "It's alright. R-Really."

"No, it's not alright. Pearl." Garnet shook her head. "You're really hurt...And it's all because of me. I hurtled you Pearl.."

"No..It's my fault.." Pearl said sadly. "I..I fell in love in with you..I'm the one to blame.."

"But..You're hurt.."

"I-I know.." Pearl nodded her head sadly. "But..But I'll get better! I-I promise."

Garnet stared at her. She knew that she was lying.

"But..."

"I'll be in my room, Garnet." Pearl stood up. "I..I might need sleep..Or something."

"Gems don't need sleep,Pearl."

"I know. But it might help." Pearl slowly walked towards her room, But was stopped by Steven.

"Wait!" Steven waved his arms in front of her. "You can't leave yet! It's only 7:00 PM! Let's watch a movie!"

"Oh..umm.." Pearl thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, Steven.."

"Yeah, P!" Amethyst jumped from her chair. "It's not like you got something important to do!"

Steven hugged her leg. "Pleaseee!"

Pearl sighed. "Alright, Fine. One movie."

"Yes!" Steven waved his hands around. "Hey Garnet! Can you bring the TV down here?"

"Sure can." Garnet stood up and went to go get the TV.

"You and me." Steven pointed to Amethyst. "We need pillows, blankets,and snacks."

"Got it boss!" Amethyst. "I'll get the snacks!"

"And ill get the pillows!" Steven ran upstairs.

**...Minutes later...**

"A fort?" Pearl asked. They all stood and stared at a fort made out of pillows and blankets.

"Yeah!" Steven slowly got in. "You see? it's like a fort! Only it's made out of blankets and pillows!Hahaa! Get it?"

"Er..No.." Pearl answered. "Not really."

"get in!" Steven called out. "The movies gonna start soon."

Garnet got in, then Amethyst. and then Steven.

"Uh..Steven?" Pearl slowly got in, but ended up blocking the view for the TV. "I don't think I fit. Unless you want me to block the view for the TV."

"Hmmm..." Steven began to think. Then noticed that Garnet was sitting down with her legs crossed. He grinned widely. "Then..Then you can sit in Garnet's lap."

"S-S-Sit in Garnet's lap?"

"Yeah!" Steven turned towards Garnet. "Right? You don't mind, Garnet?"

"Not at all." Garnet said, blushing a bit.

"Uh..No..I think ill just watch from outside the fort." Pearl said slowly backing out.

"Come on Pearl!" Amethyst said, rolling her eyes. "It's not like we're making you kiss her!"

"A-Amethyst!" Pearl's face heated up. "S-Stop it!"

"Then get in here!"

"Please?" Steven stared to make the puppy eyes.

Pearl took a deep sigh._ 'If this goes wrong, I'll blame Amethyst.'_ "Alright..Fine.."

Slowly, She crawled towards Garnet. "D-Do you want me to.."

"No.." Garnet reached out her arms. "let me.."

Garnet pulled her and Pearl fell in bride style into her lap. Pearl couldn't stop blushing.

"Dude." Amethyst whispered into Steven's ear. "Nice one."

"Thanks." Steven smiled. "Pearl will thank me later for that."

'_Just pretend that she's not here.'_ Pearl thought as her mind began to race._ 'Just pretend your'e not in her lap, Pearl. It's only for a hour. Just pretend you're sitting on a pillow..A nice..warm pillow, Oh stop it Pearl!.'_

After a moment, Pearl began to calm down. It wasn't that big deal anymore. That is until Garnet wrapped her arms around Pearl's chest and brought her closer. She laid her head on Pearl's shoulder.

Pearl froze. "G-Garnet?"

She didn't answer. Pearl stared at the movie, She could feel Garnet's gem heart beep against her back.

**-After the movie-**

"Guys watch this!" Steven pushed a pillow. Suddenly the whole fort came down. Amethyst and Steven laughed. "See? Best part!"

"That movie was alright." Amethyst crawled out of the broken blanket fort. Pearl crawled away form Garnet.

"It was okay." Garnet said as she was the last one to exit the broken fort.

"Y-Yeah.." Pearl said softly. She still couldn't forget that she had been in Garnet's lap. She backed away from the group and didn't dare look at Garnet. "Well..I'll be in my room now."

"Night! Pearl!" Steven called out as he and Amethyst began to clean up the broken blanket fort. Garnet sat at the couch and just stared.

"Garnet...You should fix this." Amethyst said as she sat next to her. "She may look like she's alright. But really, she's broken."

"Yeah.." Steven piled the blankets near the couch, He sat on the other side of Garnet. "I mean...She loves you."

"What can I do?" Garnet sighed. "I don't even know why she loves me.."

"She's just you know..You're her hero. Garnet." Steven said smiling. "She always holds your arm, She always looks up to you."

"Yeah!" Amethyst nodded. "And like when she yells at us, Well mostly at me. She's well Pearl! But when it comes to you, She's well...She's more clam and gently. Like remember back when we were about to form Sugilite?"

"I was blind wasn't I?"

"For years. Yes."

"I..I don't know what to do." Garnet said. "I..I might love her back..I-I might."

"Shh. Garnet." Both Steven and Amethyst hugged her. "It's alright. We'll help you."

Garnet's widen. She stood up. "I got idea."

"Yeah! You go girl!" Steven and Amethyst cheered as Garnet ran toward Pearl's room. Only they were alone in the living room.

"Hey, Steven." Amethyst turned towards him and grinned. "Wanna play video games till we pass out?"

"Do I?" Steven laughed. "Yes! Let's do it!"

**Ah! Steven and Amethyst! The love Shippers! The Pearlnet shippers! So again. Thanks for loving this story. Soon Jasper and Lapis will come! Just a few more Chapters then the real drama begins!**

**So yeah, Garnet has mixed feelings towards Pearl, Like who wouldn't? Like if someone who was your friend for years suddenly admit their feelings towards you, How would you react to that? **

**Review please.**

**And have a nice day.**

**Have any questions? Ask meh! **


	10. Chapter 10 Time together

**Hey guys! So, yeah. Thanks for the awesome support. I'm kinda surprised that there isn't alot of Pearlnet fanfiction out there.**

**I don't have much to say. Really.**

**But, I do have a tumblr account. It's Rainshine101. And there's lots of Pearlnet there, Not my art of course!**

**And my deavienat art account for those who wanna look at my art is Carmen23990 (It's mostly my little pony art)**

**Yup, enjoy this chapter**

Garnet slowly walked in Pearl's room. She saw that Pearl was fencing her own self. And boy, was she good?

"Pearl." Garnet said, walking towards her.

"Garnet?" Pearl turned around but she had let her guard now, and was almost stabbed by her own self. "Eeep!"

Pearl blushed deeply as she removed her self, She lowered her sword and slowly walked towards Garnet.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to make things right." Garnet answered. She slowly walked towards her, but Pearl backed away.

"M-Make things right?" Pearl frowned. She lowered her head and sighed. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Pearl."

"I..I..N-No.." Pearl shook her head. "Garnet..Please leave.."

"I won't.." Garnet slowly sat next to her and she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Pearl Please..Let me make things right.."

"Garnet..You don't know what you're doing to me." Pearl whispered softly. "I..I'm trying to forget my feelings toward you.."

"Don't do that.." Garnet whispered.

"W-Why not?" Pearl was at the edge of tears again, She didn't dare look her in the eyes. "It's clear that you don't love back.."

Garnet lowered her gaze. "Not at the moment..But..In time. I will."

Pearl looked at her. "O-Oh.."

"Hey.." Garnet reached out her hand. "Follow me..I want to take you somewhere."

Pearl gasped. She looked at Garnet's hand. Slowly she took it. Garnet gripped it tight before she pulled her up and began to walk to exit the room.

**...- Outside Pearl's room.**

They found Steven and Amethyst passed out near the game. They had played to much. Slowly, Pearl walked toward them and thought _'How cute'._

Garnet grabbed Amethyst and placed her on the couch. Pearl grabbed Steven and slowly, she carried him upstairs to his bed.

"Well.." Garnet clapped her hands. "It looks like they're really passed out."

"Y-Yeah.."

Garnet sighed. Things were just getting awkward. "Here..Uh..L-Let me me open the door for you."

"Thanks.." Pearl walked out, She gazed into the the moon light night. She looked back at Garnet. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace you might like." Garnet said. "Come on."

...

**-Minutes later-**

Pearl gazed around. "Why..I didn't know the fair was open late at night."

They had come into town where the fair was still open. It was beautiful late at night. Some couples were walking around. Pearl had noticed that there were same genders couples. So, Steven was right. Pearl smiled at the couples.

"Yeah.." Garnet slowly reached down and grabbed her hand. She gripped it tight. "Come on, There's a ride here that you might like."

_'She's grabbing my hand.'_ Pearl thought. Her heart began to race. _'Maybe..She might love me back'_

They walked up to a pink ride, It was meant only for two. The title was Love ride? Wait, Love ride? That can't be right.

"Love..R-Ride?" Pearl's eyes widen. She looked up at Garnet with a confusing look. "G-Garnet..."

"Shh.." She chuckled. "Let's go."

"Well, how ya all doing this fine night?" A man walked up to them, He waved his hand and smile. "Now, just stay in until the rides over."

"Can do." Garnet nodded towards Pearl who got in first.

"Have fun ya'll." The man chucked. He pulled the lever and then the ride began to begin.

The ride slowly began to come to a dark hole. Pearl gripped Garnet's hand even harder.

"Hey, It's alright.." Garnet wrapped her arm around her and pulled her closer. "Just stay next to me, And everything will be alright."

Lights suddenly came up. Lot's of roses, lights. Love angles. Just simple human items that make humans fall in love. And it was working on Pearl.

"Garnet...I..." Pearl began, but was cut off when Garnet used her other hand to grip Pearl's cheek.

"Shh." She slowly began to lean in. "Just...Just enjoy this moment."

"G-G-Garnet.." Pearl's eyes slowly closed as she too, began to lean in. She didn't think. She just leaned in.

Just as their lips were about to meet. The ride stopped and they realized that they were outside with the humans.

Pearl quickly pulled away and didn't make eye contact. Garnet frowned, she pulled her arms away.

"Well...let's go then" Garnet said as she got off. She reached out her arm toward Pearl and helped her get down the ride. "There's lots of more rides to get on."

.**..Many rides later...**

They walked back to the temple in silence.

"Garnet...I had a really good time tonight" Pearl said softly. "Thank you.."

"That isn't the end of it, Pearl." Garnet chuckled.

"Y-You mean there's more?" Pearl's eyes widen in surprise.

"Lot's of more.." Garnet smiled. She gazed down and gently grabbed her hand.

"G-Garnet.." Pearl looked down at the hand holding. "W-What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand."

"Oh..Well. -A-Alright."

"We're almost there. Pearl."

Pearl gazed ahead and saw lights. They got closer and Pearl saw it. They saw a blanket spread out near a large rock, Two candles were in the middle with 2 piles of books.

"G-Garnet.." Pearl let go of Garnet's hand. She gasped and held her hands to her lips in shock. "W-What...W-Why.?"

"And wait.." Garnet walked forward. "Here's the surprise."

Garnet walked up to the rock that was near the blanket.. She summon her powerful weapon hands and began to hit and hit the rock over and over again. Pearl watched as dust was everywhere. After a few seconds of hitting. Garnet finally stopped. She breathed deeply as she backed away a bit. Pearl then realized what she Garnet had wrote in the rock.

Pearl + Garnet=Love

Pearl was shocked. She held her hands to her mouth as Garnet gazed at her.

"I know.." Garnet dusted herself off, As she walked closer to her. She grabbed Pearl's hands and held them in between them. "I rejected your feelings at first. But Pearl..I..I want to be with you. I want to fall in love with you..And..And I want to make you happy."

Pearl was coming close to tears and she had no words. "I..I.."

"Come." Garnet smiled as she pulled her to the blanket. "Let's read."

Garnet sat down with her legs crossed. She grabbed a book.

"Wait.." She said gazing up. "Can you come here for a moment?"

Pearl slowly walked toward her. "Y-Yes?"

Suddenly Garnet reached upward and grabbed her. She pulled Pearl down. Pearl came face to face with Garnet.

"G-Garnet!" Pearl blushed deeply. She tired to pull away even though she really didn't want to move. It was just that their faces were really really close.

"Opps. Sorry." Garnet chuckled. "Okay. How about this way?"

Slowly she turned her, Pearl didn't brother to fight back. She just loved being held back Garnet. Now Pearl sat in between Garnet's legs just like when they were watching the movie. Garnet held the book with one hand while she grabbed Pearl's chest with her other hand.

"Now.." Garnet whispered softly. "Let's read for a bit."

Pearl's heart began to beat faster and faster by the second. But she couldn't help but wonder. Why was she doing this?

"W-Why are you doing this?" Pearl asked softly.

"Why?" Garnet asked. "Well.. Because I-"

BOOM!

They looked up ahead near the temple was a giant hand.

"No.." Pearl gasped. She got up from Garnet and began to run towards the temple in panic. Steven and Amethyst were still sleeping "Steven! Amethyst!"

"Pearl!" Garnet took off after her. "Wait!"

...

...

...

...

...

**At the Temple.**

Steven and Amethyst were out in the sand. They stared wide eyed at what they were seeing. A giant hand. A giant hand. Yes, It was a giant hand,

"Pearl Garnet!" They cried out as they ran toward them.

"It's Jasper isn't it?" Steven asked as he hugged Pearl.

Pearl didn't answer right away.

Garnet summon her weapon. She punched her hands together. "Get ready to fight."

The hand slowly opened. Slowly walking out was Jasper and a chained up Lapis.

"Lapis!" Steven cried out he wanted to rush to her but was held back by Amethyst

"Steven?" Lapis eyes were wide. He was alright. That was all that mattered to her. Jasper rolled her eyes and pulled the chains.

"Well, Well,Well." Jasper landed on the ground along with Lapis who was staring at the ground. "If it ins't the crystal gems?"

**Boom goes the dynamite!**

**Yup.**

**Garnet is trying to be loving and show ****affection toward Pearl, How is she doing? Yup, sorry if it's not so detailed. Like, I kinda wanna finish this story. Like This story is based off a dream I had about Steven Universe. **

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Soon there will be awesome Greg and lapis moments and who know? Maybe Peridot as well. Lol **

**Have a good day.**


	11. Chapter 11: Battle

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far!**

**Now! The real drama has begun! MAHAMMHA**

**Enjoy c:**

"You!" Steven growled toward Jasper. "You let Lapis go, Right now!"

"Want her?" Jasper chuckled. She pushed Lapis away. "Then come get her!"

Lapis fell against the ground. With the chains wrapped around her. She wasn't getting back up. Jasper laughed. Then she snapped her fingers.

Coming behind her was more robots and 2 male gems. One colored with light blue skin with white hair and light blue eyes and one with red skin and light reddish hair with dark green eyes. The blue male had his gem on left and the red male gem had his on the right.

"Let's dance." Jasper chuckled as her army charged at them.

...

...

...

The blue male gem changed into a cheetah and charged toward Amethyst .He jumped at her and pinned her down. Amethyst growled as she changed into a leopard and kicked him away.

"This one's mine!" The red male gem chuckled as he walked closer to Pearl. He smiled as he watched her pull out her weapon from her gem.

"No, She's mine!" Garnet ran in front of Pearl and aimed a punch at the male gem. He backed away and smiled. Garnet growled.

"Haha. What? Is she your lover or something?" He chuckled as he summoned his weapon from his shoulder. He smiled. "Well, Let's dance pretty lady."

"Lapis!" Steven cried out as he finally got to her and tired to help her up. "Lapis! Get up!"

"S-Steven..Y-You need to run." She whispered softly. She stared into his eyes with worry. "Jasper, She-Ah!"

Her whole body began to sting. Steven's eyes widen when he saw yellow thunder bolts all over her body. Lapis closed her mouth tight, Trying to hide the pain.

"L-Lapis.." Steven whispered. "W-What's wrong?"

Jasper chuckled as he approached the two. " Well, Well, Well. Looks like your friend won't answer to you, But to me!"

Lapis grunted her teeth. She slowly raised her hand toward Steven. He's eyes widen as he saw a wave of water came toward him.

"I-I'm sorry Steven.." Lapis said weakly. It was clear that she was trying to hold back. But the collar was too strong And the chain's around her weren't helping. Tears began to fill in her eyes. "I-I can't hold back."

"Lapis!" Steven yelled out. But was pushed back by the wave. He coughed heavily as water got into his lungs.

"Steven?"

Steven knew that voice anywhere. Turning around, He saw his dad on top of his van.

"Dad!" Steven cried out. "Stay back! You'll get hurt!"

"No!" Greg cried out as the wind blew against his hair.. "I wont let my son be taken away from me again!"

He lit the match and fired.

...

...

...

Pearl fought the robots , Trying her best to not let any into Town. Greg aimed and shot the bots with glue slowing them down for Pearl. Garnet fought the red gem and Amethyst fought the blue male gem. Steven still laid in the same spot as he was still coughing up water. He gazed at Lapis with sad eyes.

It was chaos.

The blue gem pinned Amethyst with her stomach to the ground.

"Names Midnight." He whispered softly. "And I do not wish to fight you."

"Yeah." Amethyst growled as she tried to push him way. "Says the guy who's attacking my home and family!"

"I am forced." Midnight said. He lowered his guard. "I never agreed to this."

Amethyst finally pushed him away. She landed on four paws. "Then if you never agreed to this, Fight back! Do the right thing!"

Midnight tired to attack her again, But he just purposely missed. It was clear that he did not want to fight. "I cannot. I am doing this because my brother wants to. I'm his only family left."

Amethyst stared at him. She growled. "Family or not! Do the right thing! I'm going to save my family and home!"

She ran past him.

...

...

...

"Well, What was your name again?" The red gem finally got away from Garnet. He jumped in front of a bot that Pearl was about to destroy. She hesitated. He chuckled and walked closer. "Pearl, right? Name's Zircon. And i must say. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be single,Right?"

"No!" Garnet punched him away. She growled as she stood in front of Pearl. "She's taken!"

Zircon growled as he stood back up. He turned into a leopard and was about to jump at her.

"Stop.." Jasper said. She waved for him to back way. Zircon growled and listen to what she said and backed away. He changed back to his normal form. Jasper smiled he she took out her weapon from her side. It was the exact same one she used to knock out Garnet. She aimed at Pearl. as he bright yellow energy began to from. "Prepare to meet your doom."

Garnet gasped. She gazed back.

"Pearl!" She ran and jumped in front of her Pearl. The bright yellow energy hit her body and went through her body. It was like she was getting shocked by lots of thunder. Garnet fell to the ground in pain. It wasn't like the first time. She cut in half. She was still Garnet. And if she moved it would hurt her. She couldn't move. But she tired to get up. "Ahh!"

"G-Garnet!" Pearl fell to her knees. She grabbed Garnet's head and placed it against her knees.

"W-What's wrong with her?" Amethyst bent down next to Pearl and gazed at Garnet with wide eyes.

"I..I can't move.." Garnet grunted.

Greg's eyes widen. He lowered his cannon and stared.

"I upgraded my weapon." Jasper said. The crystal gems looked up at her in fear. They didn't dare move for they didn't want to end up like Garnet. Jasper smiled. "I kinda figured that...It's better if you just stay a fusion. I do like a challenge after all. Hehe.. And watch. Once i'm done with you. Ill destroy everything on this stupid planet!."

"I'm...I-I'm not..." Garnet struggled to stand up. Pearl tried to pull her back but she just moved her to the side. Weakly she barley stood up. She raised a fist at her. "Gonna let you harm my planet!"

Jasper smiled, She moved to the side and Garnet fell to her hands and knees in pain. Jasper walked back to Garnet's face who was in the dirt. She bent down to her eye level.

"Look around." Jasper said. "Your army has lost!"

Turning back around, Jasper raised her hand toward Lapis.

Lapis cried out as the shocking bolts flew through her whole body. Her body was forced to stand up. Slowly she raised her hands to the sky. Then the Gems realized it. Lapis was creating a wave. Large enough to wipe the whole town out. They all gazed at in fear.

"No.." Steven whispered. He reached out towards her. "Lapis you can't do this."

"I..I-I.. I .." Lapis looked away from him. "I-I'm sorry.."

"No! I'm not letting you give up easily! Fight back Lapis!" Steven cried out. "Fight back! I know you can win."

Lapis didn't answer him. She just looked away.

_'Come on Steven.'_ Greg thought. _'Help her. I know you can.'_

"Destroy them all." Jasper said towards Zircon. "Just leave Rose alive."

"With pleasure." Zircon chuckled. He punched his fists together.

Midnight was watching from behind. His eyes widen. His brother? A killer? No!

He ran at him at full speed. "Zircon! Stop!"

He changed into a lion and whacked him away from the crystal gems. Who had just given up in hope. Zircon growled. He stood up.

"Do you wish to fight, Little brother?" Zircon growled for he too, Changed into a lion.

"Why are we doing this?" Midnight asked as he stood as a shield in front of the gems. and stood his ground. "Why are we hurting these gems? This planet? They did nothing to us!"

Zircon hesitated at first but he growled and pounced at him. "It doesn't matter! They are betrayers to the home world!"

"Please!" Midnight ducked Zircon's attack. Now he stood where Zircon was just standing. He changed back into his normal form and tired to reason again. "I don't want to -Gah!"

He fell to the ground. Zircon changed into his normal from and saw that Jasper had the weapon. She had struck him. She rolled her eyes. Zircon stared at his brother he was in pain just like Garnet.

Midnight gazed at him with sad eyes. Zircon growled and looked away.

"Change of plans." Jasper said. "Bring all of them onto the ship..But first."

She turned around and walked toward Steven, Who was still trying to help Lapis. She grabbed him by his shirt.

"Gah! Stop!" Steven struggled to get free from the gem's grip.

"Steven!" Pearl and Amethyst cried out, But didn't dare move, They didn't want him to be killed on the spot.

"Take a look around, Rose!" Jasper smiled. "You have lost. I have captured your friends. And if you try to escape. I will make sure Lapis floods the entire planet!"

"N-No! Please!" Steven cried out. "I'll do what you say! D-Don't harm Lapis! D-Don't harm my family!"

"That's more like it." Jasper turned around to walk toward the Ship with Steven in her hand. She stopped and turned around to Lapis.

"You are no use to me." Jasper said. The chains on Lapis fell off. She grunted as she fell to the ground. Her wave disappearing. " But remember. If you do come to rescue rose. I will make sure that Rose dies in the slowest way possible."

"y-Y-Your'e leaving me here on earth?." Lapis asked. She tired to get up, But she was just too weak.

"Yes." Jasper answered. "You better not come back!"

Lapis nodded and lowered her eyes.

Jasper chuckled as she looked at Steven. "You have failed!"

"N-No!" Steven struggled to break free. But then everything went black as Jasper smashed her head against his.

Last thing he could hear was the Crystal gems, Lapis and his dad cry out his name.

"Steven!"

**...**

**So, yup. Jasper has taken the gems. And left Lapis on Earth! oh, my god!**

**And what's this? 2 new gems? Don't worry they're not going to be really important for the story .They're basically back ground characters. **

**They're**** my Gem oc's who both have a gem on their shoulders. Yes, They are brothers. Don't ask me why. I just made it like that. Midnight has his gem on his left shoulder while Zircon has his on his right.**

**They are twin brothers. **

** Zircon's older thou.**

**So yup. Midnight is a good gem. He doesn't want to hurt no body.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review please and tell me what you think**

**And have a good day.**


	12. Chapter 12: Greg and Lapis

**Hey guys! What's up? So yeah Steven and the gems were taken away from earth.**

**So, like i said Greg and Lapis moments.**

**Btw. This is still night time. They were fighting in the night. But the sun raise is going to come.**

**And yeah. Enjoy guys. **

"No..." Greg gasped he ran towards the ship that was about to leave. "No! Steven!"

He was held back by water. He looked back and saw Lapis "What are you doing?! Let me go!"

He struggled against the water grip.

"I'm saving your life, human!" Lapis pulled him back. "We can't save him! You'll get killed!"

"I don't care!" Greg tired to break free. "My son's in here! Please!"

Lapis didn't answer, she lowered her head.

The hand ship slowly began to get up from the ground.

"No! No! No!" Greg cried out. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he reached his arms towards the hand ship. "Steven!"

It took off into space.

lapis finally let go of Greg. He fell against the ground completely soaked in water. He ran towards the ocean as he gazed up at the sky.

"No,Steven..." Greg couldn't get farther then the water in the ocean. He sat down in the sand and couldn't believe what just happened. "S-Steven..Pearl...Garnet..A-Amethyst..No.."

They were gone. And he didn't do anything.

"They're gone..." Greg whispered softly. He lowered his head and wiped away his tears.

Lapis slowly walked towards him. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You..You.." Greg stood up. Lapis quickly pulled her arm away and backed away. Greg was angry,He wanted to hit her. But he knew that he couldn't hit a girl. He sighed sadly. He wasn't the angry kind of guy. He looked at her with watery eyes. "M-My son..He's gone..He's gone..."

"..Son?" Lapis's eyes widen as he gazed at him. "He's.."

"Yeah...Surprised much?" Greg asked sadly. He sat back down and began to stare into the night.

"Y-yeah..I-I mean.." Lapis said. "No wonder he got past the force field. He's half- human! That explains so much!"

"Yeah.." Greg said. Lapis looked at him with sad eyes.

"I..I am sorry. "Lapis said softly. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "But..Steven wouldn't want you dead. I had to save you because he cares about you."

"Yeah..But i couldn't done something.." Greg said as he gazed into the night. "But instead i just stood there. I was so shocked. And because I didn't do anything, my son got taken away from me again.."

Lapis sat down next to him.

"You know.." Lapis began. She hugged her knees. "Steven saved my life.."

"Really?"

"Yeah.." Lapis whispered. "He was only one to talk to me and set me free. And i own him my life now."

"Oh..Well." Greg looked into the ocean. "You know him..Saving life's and stuff. He's a really good boy."

Lapis could tell the sadness in his voice. He just didn't want to show it. He was holding it in.

"Don't...Don't worry." Lapis said softly. "Steven got out once..I..I'm sure, He can do it again."

"Well..I hope you're right." Greg said.

The sun was coming up. And thanks to the warm heat of the sun. Lapis's wounds were stinging.

"ouch!" She winched and hugged herself tighter.

"Oh my gosh!" Greg gasped out as she finally noticed Lapis's wounds. He quickly stood up. "I-I'm sorry that I didn't notice! I mean! "

"I-It's alright. You were only worrying about your son."

"No.." Greg shook his head. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I need to stop caring just about me and my son. I need to worry about people and gems that he cares about."

Lapis just looked at him.

"Come.. " Greg waved his hand. He wiped away the tears. "I think i might have something that'll help."

...

...

...

Greg opened his van and began to search inside.

Lapis looked around. There was a big building that said car wash. And a few flower pots near by. She walked toward a pot that was near the van. Lapis noticed that the pot was full of water. She bent down and gently touch it.

"Greg?"

"Yeah?" Greg looked back from the inside of his van.

"This flower." Lapis said as she kept on looking at the flower. "Is..Is this flower dying from water."

"No.." Greg went back into digging through his junk. "It just rained a few days ago. The rain just stayed in the pot. It may look like it's dying but not really it's not."

"Oh.." Lapis said as she pulled her hand away from the flower. "It's not dying?"

"Nope!" Greg answered. "But honestly Plants flowers, grass and even us need water to, you know. To Live."

"Really? " Lapis said a bit surprised. "Plants? Flowers? Grass? Even humans?"

"Uh...Yeah?"

"Amazing..."

"Yup.." Greg gave a light chuckle. "We need need water and basically without water, we wouldn't be alive right now really. And Lapis. I know that you hate the planet and don't really like humans. But just remember that we all love water. ..Er...Your water."

Lapis's eyes widen. They needed water? She looked around and saw a hose. With her hands, She raised the hose up with her water.

She smiled as Lapis began to water the grass near by.

"Found it!" Greg called as he slowly carried out a large bucket from his van. Lapis dropped the hose and turned around and saw him carry a large see thorught buket.

"Uh.." She gazed at him. "What's that?"

"This?" Greg placed the bucket down. He opened the lid. "It's just some of Steven's healing spit! Here!..Uh..May I?"

"..Sure." Lapis reached out her arm toward him. Greg grabbed it and began to pour some healing spit on her wounds.

Magically it healed.

"Hahaha! It works!" Greg chuckled. "Guess Steven was right about having this coming in ."

"Y-Yeah.." Lapis gased at her left arm. "Guess it worked."

"Well, Your left arm is all healed. " Greg said. "Now we just...Gotta...work..on your..er...face..."

Lapis noticed what he was saying. She blushed deeply. Steven's spit. On her face. His spit!

"I got this." Lapis picked up the clear bucket. "So..Um. Do you have some place where i could..uh do this in private?"

"Oh! Right!" Greg walked toward the side of the car wash. He pointed. "There's a bathroom on the side of the car wash. Follow me!"

Greg opened the door.

"Yeah.. There's a mirror. and stuff. " He said as he backed away a bit.

"Thanks." Lapis walked in. "I won't take long."

"Yup." Greg nodded as Lapis closed the door. "So, I'll be back in a moment."

Lapis sighed. She placed the bucket on the counter and gazed into the mirror. She gasped at what she saw. Cut open wounds on her face and red marks on her neck and arms from the chains.

"I deserved it." Lapis muttered under her breath. With her hand, She grabbed some healing spit and began to heal her right arm. "I wasn't strong. I wasn't strong enough for Steven."

**Ta-Da! I am back Guys! Hope you all loved this chapter!**

**So yeah, Again. Not that much to say. But just thanks for the awesome support. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Btw. Feel free to draw art or just make fanfiction out of this fanfiction. But just give me credit please! Like really! I don't like it when people copy or try to make things that ain't theirs and make them their own. So please give me credit, If not then i shall hunt you down and slap you silly**.

**Review please**

**And have a nice day!**

**Wait...Where's lion?**


	13. Chapter 13: Audio

**Hey guys! What's up! **

**SOOO. yeahh. More Lapis and Greg moments, And of course i'm not going to ship them together. I can see them being good friends. Well. kinda like goofy best friends. lol. I don't know. I just think like that.**

**And I hope you all like this chapter **

**Enjoy**

"Hey.." Greg had come back. It had been a full 15 minutes. He knocked at the door. "You okay? Ya almost done?"

Lapis whimpered. "All.A-Almost done."

_'Oh, why couldn't it be tears instead of Spit.'_ Lapis thought._ 'His spit smells really...wired for some reason..'_

"Ha..cool.." Greg sat and leaned against the door. "I'll just wait out here."

"Alright."

Greg sighed as he began to think. Today was a crazy.'_Yeah..No..Steven would want me to be strong..He'll want that for me. And he'll find his way back to earth! Just like last time! You got nothing to worry about-'_

"Gah!"

Lapis had opened the door. And since Greg was leaning against it and wasn't paying attention, He fell backwards and landed near her feet.

Lapis gazed at him confusedly. "You had fallen."

"Ya think?" Greg chuckled as he gazed into Lapis's eyes. Then he rolled over and got up. Lapis stared at him confusedly. Greg blushed. "I..Uh.. Tend to lean against doors a lot."

Lapis blinked. Then she walked past him. "I see."

...

...

...

...

Walking outside, Lapis saw a lot of objects spread out near the van.

"What is all this stuff?" Lapis asked as she placed Steven's healing spit bucket near the van.

"This?" Greg walked forward. He smiled. "Well. It's my audio! Since i'm like the audio Dad!"

"Eh..Audio Dad?"

"Yep! Here put this on!" Greg handed her a guitar. He plunged her guitar and his. He then put on his own guitar. "Here, Like this."

Lapis followed his moments. She held the guitar across her chest. And was strumming. She gazed at her guitar in a confused way. "This..This is odd. What is this?"

"That's a guitar,My lady!" Greg grinned. "You strum it like this! Look! like this!"

Greg strummed a awesome tune. He stopped and smiled.

"Now, you try."

"Oh, uh.." Lapis gently strummed her guitar, trying to copy Greg's tunes. "Like this?"

"Er..Sorta." Greg chuckled. He began to strum again. "Just keep on practicing,you'll get the hang of it don't worry."

"Oh, Okay. " Lapis gazed down at her guitar and began to strum again.

"Here. Try it like this, Lapis. Hold it like this and count." Greg said. "Count. 1.2.3. Over and over again. It might help."

"Alright. It can't be that hard then." Lapis said. "...1.2.3..4.."

"There you go! You're getting the hang of it!"

"Hehe. Yeah. It's not so hard once you get the hang of it!" Lapis gave a smile. "It's..Beautiful..."

"Oh, wait!" Greg took of his guitar and placed it to the side. "That reminds me!"

Lapis watched ash he grabbed some headphones and began to move some of the cords.

"Come here!" Greg waved his hand. "Check this out!"

"Er..okay." Lapis grabbed her side of the headphones. But since the headphones didn't stretch that long. They ended up bumping heads together. "Opps! S-Sorry I-"

"N-No! Er..My bad! No! Just keep this on your head. "Greg let go of his side of the headphones. "Here..Just listen.."

Lapis began to listen. Her eyes widen as she heard of the voice.

_She was trapped in a mirror, and it couldn't be clearer. She wanted to leave this place and get herself BACK in space..'_

_And dad you might think she's a criminal but her friendship comes through subliminal_

_Lapis Lazuil, you fled into the bottom of the sea_

_Lapis Lazuil, you were so mad, but then you came around to meee..'_

Lapis slowly took off the headphones and gazed at Greg with wide eyes. "D-Did he made that up?"

"Yeah.." Greg handed her two posters. He scratched his head in awkward way. "Umm.. I made that back when you first took the ocean. and umm..Yeahh.."

"Water witch?" Lapis gazed at the poster in her hands. "Is this suppose to be me?"

"Yeah..But Hey! Check out the second one!"

Lapis looked at the second poster.

"Water angle?" Lapis blushed. She placed the poster in the van and looked back at Greg. "So, you make Fanart?" maek s

"Well. Yeah!" He chuckled nervously. "Like me and Steven make songs and art about almost everything. He told me that he sung a song about him wanted to have Pearl and Amethyst fuse together as a giant women."

Lapis gave a soft smile and whispered. "He's really not like the other gems."

"Huh?" Greg looked at her confusedly. "What was that?"

"Nothing.." She said. Lapis stood up and began to walk. "It's just..."

Greg watched Lapis as she walked farther nearly close to the road. She stared into the world around her.

"Greg?" She said not looking back.

"Yeah?"

Lapis took a deep breath. "We're going to save Steven. Steven and the others."

Greg nearly lost his balance. His eyes widen. "Wait, What?"

"Yes." Lapis turned towards him.

"But..B-But.."

"It doesn't matter what they said. We need to save them." Lapis said. "Sure..I might get killed. But its worth saving Steven. He saved my life! And now I need to save with your help Greg. You're a human. You can get through the force filed."

"Alright..Alright then." Greg began to dig in his van. "Just let me grab something real quick."

"Yeah.." Lapis chuckled softly. "You go do that."

Lapis was suddenly tackled down to the ground.

"I FINALLY GOT YOU, PEARL!"

***LE GASP***

**Who can that be? omggg.**

**So, yep. hope you all liked this chapter.**

**please review and tell me what you think!**

**And have a good day**!

**Ps...I think Peridot was earth a for a while. hmm. If you were stuck on a planet that you have no idea on what's going on. What would you do? Would you go crazy? I think I would.**


	14. Chapter 14: Peridot

**Hey guyys! How you all doing? In about a chapter of 2. The real drama begins. And we will see the awesome Pearlnet moments that we're all been waiting for.**

Lapis struggled against the grip. Then she noticed the wired shaped shadow.

"Wait..." Lapis turned her head and gazed at her attacker. Her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Peridot?"

"Wait..What?" Peridot loosen her grip and gazed down at her. "Lapis?"

"Well. Yeah." Lapis rolled her eyes as she still laid on the dirty ground. "I mean..Who else has a gem on their back?"

"But...B-But.." Peridot finally let go and helped her up. She shook in fear. "I thought you were Pearl!"

"What?"

"This Planet! This planet!" Peridot grabbed Lapis's shoulders and began to shook her. "It's driving me crazy! I can't tell colors apart anymore! Oh and don't start with the humans! BECAUSE THEY ARE CRAZY! CRAZY I TELL YOUUU!"

"Whoa.." Lapis pulled Peridot's hands away from her shoulders. "Peridot calm down.."

"NO!"

"Hey, lapis! I found it!" Greg came out his van. In his hand was a small paint bull gun. He turned around and saw Peridot. His eyes widen. "Wait...Peridot?"

"STAY AWAY HUMAN!" Peridot pulled out her weapon from her side and waved it in front of Greg. Then she grabbed Lapis and used her as a shield. "I have a weapon and i'm not afraid to use it!"

"Peridot!" Lapis tried to break free, But Peridot had a tight grip. "Let me go! You're crazy!"

Peridot didn't listen. She tighten her grip. She growled toward Greg.

"Uh.. Peridot right?" Greg slowly walked toward him with his hands up a bit. He chuckled. "Hi. I'm Greg."

"NO! STAY BACK!"

"Peridot?"

"YES?"

"You do realize that's a spoon right?"

Peridot stared at him, then at the spoon. She dropped it and let go of her grip on Lapis. "Gah!"

"Peridot.." Lapis said softly.

Peridot sighed. Today was just a crazy day. "What."

"You're going to be okay."

"Yeah...I-I guess.."

"And hey." Lapis said. "You're not the only one left on earth. Jasper left me here."

"Wait..Jasper? How?"

"Well. Long story shot." Lapis began. "The crystal gems somehow took over the ship."

"Well duh." Peridot rolled her eyes. "I was there and I barley got away."

"Yeah. And then it crashed. Jasper fused with me. But i dragged her to the bottom of the ocean. So, Steven could be safe and-"

"Steven?" Peridot interrupted in disgust. "You mean that half human half gem hybrid?"

"Yes."

Peridot narrowed her eyes. She growled. "Why? He's one of them! One of the crystal gems! The betrayers of the home world! He and his own destroyed my machines!"

"I know..." Lapis said. "But he saved my life, If it wasn't for him, I would still be stuck in that mirror."

Peridot's eyes soften a bit. "Al...Alright then."

"And we need your help to save him!" Lapis said. "Jasper took them and-"

Peridot growled. "You don't need my help. I don't care about this piece of junk of rock."

"Yes, We do need your help, Peridot...look.." Lapis took a deep breath. "Earth is a wonderful place now...I thought that it was a piece a junk too. For I too didn't believe in this place. But i do now. There's life here. And they didn't do harm to us. And yet...We do harm to them. I mean look at this.."

She pointed to a flower near by.

"Do you know what this is?" Lapis asked as she walked towards it and bent down. She smiled as she gazed at it. She picked up a hose and began to water the flower. Peridot shook her head. "Well. It's a flower..And...and it needs my water."

"Hmm.." Peridot thought for a moment. "I see.."

"Yeah.." Lapis gave a small smile. She stood up. "So..S-So will you help us?"

"Pffftt." Peridot rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why should I?"

"Why do you hate this planet so much, Peridot?" lapis asked softly. "Why do you hate humans? Why do you hate Steven?"

Those questions caught her off guard. Her eyes soften as she looked away. "I...Don't hate them..I just dislike them."

"Why?" Lapis asked. "Because the home world gems told you to hate them?"

Peridot didn't make eye contact.

"You wanted to restart kindergarten?"

Peridot nodded.

"Why?" Lapis asked. Peridot didn't answer. Lapis sighed. "How did you meet Steven anyway?"

"He..Well..He meet me in the kindergarten." Peridot said. "He didn't fight or anything Really. And yet..I tired to crush him."

"Wait WHAT?" Greg gasped out.

"He just said hi and his name." Peirdot said. "I tired to crush him.. But Garnet was there to save him..He..He didn't mean to harm me.."

Lapis walked closer to her.

"Peridot." Lapis said. She placed both of her hands on Peridot's shoulders and forced her to look her in the eyes. "I know that you're not a bad gem. Do..Do you really want to harm this Planet? Harm this humans?"

"N...No.." Peridot answered sadly. "I do not.."

Lapis looked away for a moment. She looked back at her and said. "I saw how scared you were.."

Peridot looked away. Lapis used her right hand and pulled Peridot's cheek to face her. She gazed into her eyes.

"Back when Japser pulled out the destabilizer. You were really scared weren't you?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"Umm..Can i say something?" Greg walked forward. Lapis pulled herself away form Perdot and backed away and nodded. Greg gave soft smile towards Peridot. "Well. Peridot. Steven did say something nice about you."

"He did?"

"Yeah.." Greg gave out a light chuckle as he awkwardly scratched his head. "When the giant hand was here. And we were driving away. said that 'Maybe when Peridot gets to earth. She'll see how nice the people are and wouldn't want to hurt anyone."

"W-What?" Peridot was confused now. "So..Even though i nearly tired to kill him. He says something nice about me?"

"Yes.."

"He's not a bad gem, Peridot." Lapis said. "He's really not like the others."

Peridot's eyes traveled around the ground.

"So.." Lapis looked back at Greg then back at Peridot. "Are you going to help us?"

Peridt looked at her. She answered without hesitation. "Yes."

Lapis gave a smile. "T-Thank you"

"Alright then.." Greg clapped his hands together. "Before we go in and save gems. Who's hungry for pizza?"

"Err.." They both looked at each other confusing. "Pizza?"

"O-Oh.." Greg just realized that they didn't need food. "You're gems! You don't need food...but..Uh..wanna try some?"

"Uhhh.." They weren't sure how to respond.

"Sure?" Lapis said. It was more of a question then a statement really.

"Great!" Greg laughed happily. He walked forward and waved his hands. "Follow me!"

Lapis and Peirdot watched him leave, then the gazed at each other before following him. "Pizza?"

**So, again. In about a chapter or 2. The real drama begins.**

**Yes! They are going to save the others.**

**So, what do you'll all think of this chapter? Like I kinda had a bit trouble with Peridot really. Like we don't really know alot of stuff about her. **

**But really. I think Peridot is a good gem and that she's just doing what she is told and is doing her job**.

**And we all know that Greg is trying to stay strong. And when he's gonna go save his son and the others. At least have one last pizza right? Right? Who' with me?**

**Lol. I really don't know.**

**Just please Review**

**And have a nice day :)**

**BTW. I saw the new eposide 'love letters.' I'm not going say much., But just. I still Pearlnet. Yes. And nobody can stop me! NOBODY! MAHAMHAAAAHAMA!**


	15. Chapter 15: Things

**Hey all! How you all doing? So, like I always say. That's for the awesome support and I'm glad that your're all loving ma story. So like. only 7 or 8 more chapters left until this story is over or less. Like it depends if i make the chapters detailed or not.**

**And sorry for taking a bit longer to update. Like things are happening at school and stuff. Like i really don't know. I do have friends but i just feel like they aren't REALLY my friends. Like..I don't know how to explain it. It's just...I'm always kinda left behind you know?**

**Like there's people that are like "Left behind or forgotten." But when i try to talk to them .They completely shut me out. Like really? I'm trying to help you feel better and then you just cut me off? Like who does that!? Like really. I wish I could move back to my old school in La center. I had lots of amazing frieinds there. But now...I'm just alone.. Like they just prented to care. Like really. Some people these days really..**

**I'm alright. Like I Don't cut anymore. I just let it all out by writing it on paper. And trust me. It helps. And it helped me alot.**

**And like I said before. I'm back. I will finish all the other stories that i have I promise.**

**so, yeah. Enjoy **

They all walked into the pizza store.

A tan guy was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Yo." Greg said as he walked past him.

"H-Hello.." Lapis said shyly towards the human.

"Hey pretty girl." The guy said, biting his lip, as he gazed at Lapis. "Say wanna hang out sometime?"

"Uh...Um.." Lapis's face heated up. She quickly walked past him and went inside with Greg.

Peridot growled. She saw that the guy was eyeing Lapis's butt.

"If i ever see you near her or even talk to her!" Peridot growled. Grabbing onto his shirt. She slammed him harder against the wall . "You will differently be hanging on a tree!"

He whimpered like a lost puppy. "O-Okay."

Peridot let him go. "Good. Now beat it!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" He quickly ran off nearly falling in progress.

Peridot sighed as she walked in the pizza store. Sitting at a table was Lapis and Greg. She looked around and thought._ 'What a odd human place.'_

Greg chuckled awkwardly. He leaned back in his chair and called out. "Hey! I'll take a large pizza please."

"Coming right up!"

"Soo.. How exactly are we going to save them?" Peridot asked as she took her spot in the middle of them.

"Hmm.." Greg sat straight in his chair and began to think. "Eh..I got nothing."

"Alright." Peridot rolled her eyes. She turned toward Lapis. "Lapis?"

"Hmm." Lapis began to think. She looked towards Greg. "When you and the others went to save me. What was that thing that your brought? A van right?"

"Right! Err.." Greg looked at her confusingly. "What's your point?"

"I..I think i have an idea." Lapis gave a smile.

"Here's your pizza. " A large pizza was placed in the middle of them.

"Er..." Peridot watched as Greg grabbed a slice and began to eat it. She then gazed at the pizza before her. "This is pizza right?"

"Yep!" Greg chuckled. "Come on try it! I think you'll like it!"

"Umm. I don't know.." Peridot gazed at it. "It looks pretty bad to me."

"Come on Peridot." Lapis gave a chuckle as she herself grabbed a slice. "I mean..It can't be that bad right?"

"Alright. Fine.." Peridot rolled her eyes. She slowly grabbed a piece. She tired it.

And she wished she hadn't done it.

"GET ME OFF THIS AWFUL PLANET!" Peridot ran outside. She tried to make the pizza taste go away. She ran her fingers down her tongue and dropped to her knees on the ground. "EW! PIZZA IS SO DISGUSTING! EW! EW! EW! IT WON'T GO AWAY!AHH! MAKE IT GOOO AWAAAYYY!"

"Peridot. You're okay. " Lapis chuckled as she bent down next to her and patted her shoulder. "You're going to be okay."

"Easy for you to say!" Peridot growled. "You're' not the one with this awful taste in your mouth."

Lapis gave a smile,she giggled Peridot rolled her eyes and tried again to get the awful taste in her mouth,

Greg came out of the pizza store. He chuckled nerously. "Yeah...I kinda figured that you wouldn't LIKE that.."

Peridot shot him a death glare.

"S-So Lapis." Greg turned towards Lapis. " is this plan of yours gonna work?"

She smiled. "Oh, It's gonna work."

...

...

...

**-Minutes later-**

"What.." Greg looked at her confusedly. "Soo..you want to change MY van into a spaceship?"

"Yes." Lapis nodded. "And with the right tools and objects, we can certainly built it."

"Uhhh.."

"Peridot knows how to build it." Lapis said she smiled towards Peridot. "Right, Peridot?"

"Uh..Y-Yeah." Peridot blushed. "I-I mean..Of course! I can basically make anything out of anything! Making a space ship will be too easy!"

"Alright!" Greg clapped his hands together. "Then let's built this and save my son and the others!"

...

...

...

...

**Meanwhile in the ship.-**

"Gah.." Garnet moaned as she began to wake up. Her whole body ached as she slowly sat up. Her eyes burned. "Ah..What..W-What happened?"

"Garnet!" Steven called out. He was right next to her cell only his cell was made out of iron bars. "Garnet! You're awake!"

Garnet rubbed her eyes as she leaned against the wall for support. "S-Steven? Where are we?"

"We're in cells Garnet!" Steven said. "Amethyst is right next to me along with the other gem! And my cell is made out of iron bars! I can't get through!"

Garnet moaned in pain. Then she finally remembered as she was starting to wake up. 'Jasper had come. She had won. And they had lost. Garnet's eyes's widen in panic. "Pearl! Where's Pearl!"

Garnet then saw her. She was right across from her in her own cell and was hugging her knees.

"G-Garnet?" Pearl looked up from her spot. She was leaning against the wall close to the force field.

"Pearl! Are you alright? Did they hurt you!?" Garnet panicked. She stood very close to the force field. "I-I-I"

"I-I'm alright. Garnet. " Pearl said softly. "They didn't hurt me really."

Pearl didn't make eye contact. Garnet frowned at this.

"We..We need to find a way out of here!" Steven said. He gripped the bars in front of him. "These bars..I..I think i can get through."

"No you can't Steven." Amethyst said. "You have to be really skinny to fit through."

"He needs to shape shifting!" Midnight called out. "Turn into a small thing! Then you must get through!"

"Wake up Midnight! " Amethyst growled. "He's HALF human! He has never been able to do shape shifting"

"O-Oh.." Midnight lowered his head. "I..I am sorry.."

Garnet looked towards Pearl. "Pearl?"

Pearl hugged her knees tighter.

"Did ..D-Did you really mean it?" She asked softly. "When..When you said that I was yours. Did..D-Did you really mean it?"

"I..Yes.." Garnet said softly. "You're mine...You're my Pearl.."

Pearl's eyes widen and she gasped softly. Tears began to form in her eyes as she covered her mouth from a sob. She turned her head away.

"Pearl?"

She didn't answer.

**Hey all! That's it for now. I hope that you all loved this chapter. Like really. I didn't know what to call this chapter. So yup.**

**BTW. Did i mention that Midnight and his brother have pointy ears. Sorta like Beast boy From Teen Titans.**

**And what's this? Garnet calls Pearl her Pearl? OH SNAP!**

**AND i'm really sorry if some words are missing. Like there's something going on with my laptop. **

**So yeah. Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**And have a good day.**


	16. Chapter 16: Things happen

**Hey all! First of all. I want to thank those people who helped me out. And you all know who you are. Thanks. You'll helped me out really.**

**Glad there's people out there who care about me.**

**So yeah. Enjoy the chapter.**

**And I had a bit trouble with this chapter. BTW it's awkward and stuff.**

Garnet tired to get Pearl's attention again. "Pearl?"

No answer.

"Pearl?"

No answer. Garnet's voice cracked.

"P-Pearl?"

Nothing.

Garnet snapped.

"Answer me, Dammit!" Garnet punched the force filed. Pain flew through her body as she was sent back by the shock. She growled as she attacked the force field again in anger. "Argahh!"

Again again again and again. She punched it.

"Pearl! Please!" Garnet cried out. "Just look at me! Please!"

She didn't.

"Garnet! Stop! Please!" Steven cried out as he lost his balance as Garnet punched the wall again. He fell on his stomach. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

"No!" Garnet growled. She punched it again. "I need to be with her! She needs me! Pearl!I..I-I!"

"HEY!" A new voice yelled. Jasper walked in with Zircon on her side. She turned towards Garnet and pointed a finger. "Was it you punching the force field?"

"I..I need to be with her." Garnet whispered weakly. She breathed heavily as she backed away from the force field.

"What.." Jasper looked towards Pearl. "That weak Gem?"

"Please..Just..J-Just let me be with her."

Jasper thought for a moment. "Hmm..Alright."

Zircon's eyes widen. But he didn't dare say anything. He lowered his head.

Jasper opened up the force filed. She grabbed her weapon.

"Move." Jasper growled.

Garnet moved forward. She looked up at Pearl who was still not looking at her. Jasper opened the force field and Pearl didn't move. And why should she? Jasper had a weapon. It was pointless to fight.

"Pathetic." Jasper said in disgust as she watch Garnet move into Pearl's cell. She turned towards Zircon. "Keep an eye on them. Make sure they don't make out or anything."

"Aye aye." Zircon saluted Thou he was a little confused. "But sir. Why couldn't we just leave them on earth. I mean. We don't need them. Only Rose quartz."

Midnight looked up towards his brother.

"Because. Yellow Diamond needs to see this..." Jasper growled towards Pearl and Garnet. She looked at Amethyst who hugged herself tighter. "And once she does. We will restart what we have been doing all these years."

Jasper chuckled. She stood in front of Amethyst and leaned in towards her. "Kindergarten."

Her eyes widen.

"Kindergarten?" Midnight whispered in shock.

"W-What?" Steven whispered. He wanted to look at Amethyst but couldn't since there was a wall. He whispered. "No..Not kindergarten."

"Kindergarten?" Zircon gazed at her with confused eyes. "B-But sir. Kindergarten hasn't been restarted in years And even if does restart, It'll destroy earth! "

"Who's side are you on?" Jasper barked at him. She walked towards him. "Who's the gem who betrayed his own brother? Who are the gems to fought against our own kind? And for what? A piece of rock? It doesn't matter if it does destroy earth. We are finishing what we had started years ago. Zircon. Get your facts straight."

Zircon didn't answer. He lowered his head in shame.

"Now." Jasper began. "Keep an eye on them."

Jasper left. Zircon growled he turned into a a guard dog and began to walk around.

...

...

..

**-With Pearl and Garnet in cell-**

"Pearl?" Garnet gazed at her.

Pearl stiffen. She wiped her tears.

"Pearl.." She said softly. She sat next to her but didn't know what to say. "Do...D-Do you want to sit in my lap?"

"S-Sure."

Garnet gave a soft smile. She reached out her hands and pulled Pearl towards her.

"Ahh.." Garnet nuzzled into Pearl's shoulder and held her tight. "Much..Much better knowing that you're here with me."

Pearl blushed deeply. She gulped. "G-Garnet?"

Garnet pulled back and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I..I-I" Pearl began softly. "I don't think we should do this any longer.."

"D-Do what?"

"This.." Pearl pointed this themselves. "U-Us?"

"Pearl..."

"I-I know.." Pearl looked away. "I shouldn't have fallen in love with you...It's wrong..I-I mean...You're a fusion after all."

Garnet let the words sink in. "So..So what if i'm am!?"

"Wake up Garnet." Pearl turned around and face her. She placed a hand onto Garnet's cheek and whispered softly as she gazed into her eyes. "You don't love. Because your'e a fusion. And even if you do love me. What would that do? What if Jasper uses that against us?"

"That..T-That's not true!" Garnet argued. "I..I could fall in love with you...I..I"

"No you cant..." Pearl stared into her eyes. She sighed and looked away. "Jasper will-"

"D-Doesn't matter if She uses it against us." Garnet muttered under her breath. She pulled Pearl towards her and hugged her tighter. "I..I'll love you in time. I promise. And our love will be strong. Strong in the real way.."

Pearl turned away.

"In time.." Garnet whispered softly. "I'll love you...I promise..."

Zircon growled as he watched the two. He laid against the side of Midnight's cell. He turned back into his normal from. He sighed and began to rub his hand through his hair.

"You shouldn't have done with you did back on earth." Zircon said sadly. "You wouldn't be in that cell if you didn't do it."

"I had to do the right thing." Midnight said. "And you know it."

"Hehe.." Zircon chuckled. "There's always a gem that's good. I guess it must have run in the family."

"Yeah. I guess."

...

...

...

**-Meanwhile back on earth.-**

Peridot and Greg gazed at the beauty of art before them.

"Wow.." Greg whispered. The van didn't even look like a van at all. It looked like real spaceship. Only it was small. He smiled toward Peridot. "Ya really out did it Peridot."

"Yup." Peridot smiled at her master piece. "Told you it would be easy."

"Guys! Guys!" Lapis came running towards them. "Look! Look what i learned to do!"

"Uh.." Greg held up a suit. "A suit?"

"Yup! I made everyone one." Lapis handed Peridot hers. "Here. This one's for you."

She gazed at it. "Uh..Why does it say Lapidot on the back?"

"Yeah.." Greg said awkwardly. "Isn't that like a..Ship name?"

"Ship name?" Lapis asked confused. Greg blinked. "No. It's just the name of our team! But I couldn't put your name in Greg..."

"Uh.." Greg looked at the name. "I kinda think it's alright without my name it. Really."

She grinned.

"Alright." Greg stood straight as the wind blew though his hair. "Let's go save my son."

"HUMAN!" Peridot growled. Greg's hair got in her face. "YOUR LONG HAIR IS IN MY FACE!"

"opps. " Greg chuckled. "Sorry."

Lapis giggled at the whole situation.

**So yeah, I hope that you all liked this chapter. Cause like. I had a bit trouble with this. I'm not sure why. Maybe because like the Pearl and Garnet moments were a bit hard.**

**Did ya see what i did there with the Ship name? MAHA!**

**So yeah until next time**

**Review and tell me what you think.,**

**And have a good day.**

**Hey, Anybody else noticed that Amethyst isn't really talking? Hmm. I wonder why.**

**And WHAT? Jasper wants to restart kindergarten? And Zircon is confused on what side he is on? Whatttt?**

**P.S. Did anyone see my review for myself? Like really. I'm in love with my own story. MORE. I NEED MORE.**

**Amethyst****: Whoa. Calm down dude. It's just a story.**

**Me: DON'T TELL ME TO CLAM DOWN!**

**Me: So yeah feel free to review and DO feel free to make art. Like that would be awesome. Really.**

**OMG WHERE IS LION, WHEN YOU NEED HIM!**


	17. Chapter 17: coming

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting for while. I was busy for a while with school stuff. And it's getting close to final's week. But yeah. Stuff happened at school.**

**lot's a stuff. And I guess I have a crush on one of my friends. It came out of nowhere really. Like my heart says to go after her and make her happy. But then my mind is all like "She's your friend! You can't fall for her." And I guess it's kinda wrong since we're both girls. and yeah..So..wish me good luck with her. **

**I really want to be with her but I also don't want to hurt her...**

**like...Why must we feel? THESE FEELS!**

**So yeah, enjoy this chapter.**

"Are we all set?" Greg asked as he fixed his space suit.

"Yes." Peridot took the front the front seat. Lapis sat next to her. She smiled toward the green gem. Peridot rolled her eyes giving a small smile. She then begin to press buttons to start the car spaceship. "Alright. Ready for take off in 3...2..."

"Wait!" Greg cried out. He opened his side of the van and took off.

"HUMAN!" Peridot yelled out after him. But then she realized why he got off. There...was...a..pink...Lion. Yes. It was pink. Her eyes widen.

"Whoa..." Lapis gasped out as she watched Greg bring the pink lion back to the van. She chuckled. "Hey..I remember you.."

Lion begin to lick her face. Lapis giggled.

"Why must you..." Peridot rolled her eyes and pointed at lion. "Bring that thing here?"

"His name is Lion." Greg began to pet him. "He's Steven's...well..Pet.."

"I see.."

"He'll help us." Greg said "Aren't you boy? You're gonna help us save Steven and the others?"

Lion roared in agreement.

"Fine.." Peridot began to press buttons again. "Just don't let him get near me."

"Alright." Greg nodded. He fastened his seat belt. "Let's go save my son!...And the others!"

"Yes!" Lapis raised her hands.

Lion roared then laid down.

"Whatever." Peridot mumbled. The spaceship slowly took off into space.

_'Hmm..'_ Greg thought as he gazed at Lion. _'I just wonder where he's been all this time...'_

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_._**

**\- Minutes later-**

"They're sleeping." Lapis looked in the back seat. Greg and Lion were both a sound asleep.

"Yes. Humans need sleep." Peridot said as she drove the wheel. "Good for them. We're probably arrive towards the ship in about 30 minutes."

Lapis slowly slid back into her seat. She began to play with her hands before she gazed up at Peridot and said quietly. "...Peridot?"

"Yes?"

Lapis turned towards her. She placed her hand on top of Peridots. Leaning in she quickly placed a kiss on Peridot's cheek. Peridot froze. Her whole body just froze.

"I just wanted to say thank you.." Lapis said softly, Her hand was on her hand. She looked at Peridot with kind eyes. "Thank you...for...For being on our side...for going out to save them..Just..Thank you.."

Lapis removed her hand then begin to gaze at the window and look into space.

"You...Y-You kissed me..." Peridot placed a shaky hand on the spot where Lapis's lips were. "W-Why would you kiss my cheek?"

"Because that's why friends do."

Peridot frowned. She lowered her hand and begin to stare into space. She whispered. "Right...Friends..."

...

...

...

.

**-Meanwhile in the spaceship-**

Garnet gripped Pearl tighter in a hug.

"Garnet..Please..-" Pearl began.

"No.." Garnet whispered. "You loved me all this time...I...I was so blind..so..so blind..."

"It's alright..."

"No...No it's not. " Garnet stared into the blue sea eyes of Pearl. "I want to make it all right. I-"

The door opened. Jasper came walking in with a angry look. She took out her weapon and growled at the pair in front of her. Zircon sighed, He didn't bother to get up. He laid against the wall near his brother.

"What do you want?" Garnet growled towards the yellow gem who was behind the force field

"You." Jasper pointed towards Pearl with her weapon. She opened the force field. " Out now."

Pearl could feel Garnet's arms tighten around her. She gulped.

"She ain't going anywhere." Garnet said coldly ass she looked up at her. Both of them didn't more.

"Garnet. It's alright." Pearl said softly. She turned and gazed into her eyes. Garnet gasped softly as she felt her slowly break away from her. Her heart begin to break as she watched Pearl get up and walk toward the force filed. Garnet stood up in panic. Her eyes cried out. _'Don't go..'_

Jasper smiled as Pearl begin to walk towards her. She closed the force filed and grinned.

"I-I'm here..." Pearl said sadly as she looked down at the ground. "W-What-"

Pearl was suddenly cut off as Jasper grabbed her arm, Pulled her to her side and dipped her. And Not only that. Jasper kissed her deeply. She had dropped her weapon and was kissing her hard.

Everyone gasped. Zircon stood up in shock. .Garnet's eyes widen in horror.

She didn't do anything at first. She just stared.

**Grr. I cant' stop thinking about my crush! I really want to tell her how i feel, but then it'll probably ruin our friendship. Cause we're really great friends. Like honestly. I say that I'll just stay friends with her then be her lover and then lose her. I heard that she was kinda in a bad relationships before. Like I don't want to cause her pain and i feel like i won't make her happy. But hey. You know what they say. If you really love them, you let them go. And I do love her. I really do...**

**So i'm letting her go. And ill be making sure that she won't be hurt again...Because...She's just amazing and I had fallen for who she is. Like wow. My mind is blown.**

**Have a nice day.**


	18. Chapter 18: Fight

**okay, before we begin. I want thank a few people such as ****wolfbaneXXX, Spiderwilliam13, Jasper's sister, and Steel-Winged Pegasus****Like thank you so much guys for supporting me and taking your own time to help me out with my crush. Like it's really nice to know that there are amazing people that care about me out there and will reach out and help me. Thank you so much. thank you.**

**And now for your reward, A long awesome chapter with awesome stuff.**

**Enjoy**

Garnet stared. It was like time had stopped. It just stopped.

Then she finally realized what was happening. Jasper was kissing Pearl. Jasper was kissing Pearl. She was kissing her. Kissing her very deeply.

Pain and anger struck her.

"NO!" Garnet punched the force field,a wave of pain going through her body. She watched helpless

It was clear that Pearl was trying to push Jasper away, but Jasper had a strong grip on her. As the kiss deepen, Pearl begin to fight less and less, she could feel her whole body getting weaker and weaker by the second. Garnet's eyes widen in horror. She now realized what Jasper was doing.

She was stealing Pearl's energy.

Garnet exploded. She begin to punch harder and harder until...

The force file broke apart. Everyone gasped in shock.

Garnet stood breathing heavily as she growled and begin to slowly walk towards them. Zircon stood up, being ready to fight in a moment.

Jasper grinned as she noticed her coming. She broke the kiss and tossed the weak Pearl aside.

Garnet panicked. She ran towards Pearl. "Pearl!"

She was suddenly punched by Jasper and landed against the wall. Bits of the wall fell on her when she made the hard impact. Growling, she slowly got back up.

"G-Garnet." Pearl whimpered. She tried to get up but was too weak.

"Get up Pearl!" Steven cried out. Both Midnight and Amethyst were speechless. "Get up!"

The whole ship moved side to side. It was like something ran into it. Jasper growled.

"Zircon!" She barked without looking back. "Check what that was! I got everything under control here."

"Aye. Aye." Zircon ran off.

"Ah.." Jasper cracked her knuckles. She felt her body grow stronger. "It seems that Pearl's love for you is stronger then i thought."

"I.." Garnet got into her battle pose. "I don't want to fight you!"

"That's funny." Jasper chuckled. "Cause I do I want to fight."

She ran at her with closed fits. Garnet jumped away and tried to run towards Pearl who reached out towards her. Suddenly Jasper gripped her leg. Garnet fell with a thud to the ground

"Where do you think you're going?" Jasper dragged Garnet back towards her and away from Pearl. She spin her around and threw hard against the wall. She sighed as she gazed at the fallen Garnet. "Such a shame. Never knowing that Pearl loved you. Haha. Were you really that blind?"

Garnet growled. "Leave us alone."

"I'm sorry." Jasper said. "What was that?"

"I said.." Garnet stood up like lighting, she punched her hard and sent her flying. "LEAVE US ALONE!"

Jasper wiped her mouth,She chuckled as she got back up "Now we have a battle."

They ran at each other.

...

...

..

**-Meanwhile with the others-**

"We're in!" Greg cried out with happiness. "And to think that this tiny hand-shaped is bigger in the inside."

"Yup." Pert quickly jumped off her small van ship. She ran towards a keyboard that was on the wall.

"Peridot?" lapis walked and stood behind her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm reprogramming the ship." Peridot said without looking at her. "So, they won't know we're here."

"But you forgot one thing." A new voice called out. They turned and gasped. Zircon stood there grinning, and he wasn't alone. Standing behind him were dozens of the small bots. Zircon smiled and stepped forward. "We already knew that you were here."

"Zircon.." Peridot growled. She turned toward Lapis, Greg and lion. "Lapis, Greg, lion. Go get the others. They should be around the corner."

"Wait what?" Lapis gasped. "W-What about you? You can't fight him alone!"

"Forget about me." Peridot growled. "Ill buy you some time! Just go!"

"Come on, Lapis!" Greg tugged on her arm, Lion whimpered. "We need to go."

"N-No! P-Peridot!" Lapis cried out as she was pulled away by Lion and Greg.

Peridot watched them leave with sad eyes.

"Pathetic. " Zircon said in disgust. "You're risking your life for them? Do you know what we're about to do to you?"

"As long as she's safe..." Peridot said. "I don't care what you do to me."

"Ohhh..I See." Zircon said. He smiled. "You're doing this for love, Am I correct?"

Peridot's eyes widen. she let his words sink in.

"S-So what if I am?" She growled.

"Well...you do have a good eye." Zircon said. "She is really beautiful."

"You stay away from her!"

"Hm? Sorry, What was that?" Zircon asked. He chuckled. "Sorry, for a moment there I thought you said to stay away from her, Am i right?"

Peridot growled.

"Peridot. The last time I checked...There's one of you." Zircon said, stretching out his arms to prove his point, He gazed around at his bots. "And many many of us."

"I built these things." Peridot pointed out. "I'm pretty sure I can take them down."

"Alright.." Zircon pulled out his weapon from his shoulder. He smiled. "Prove it."

Peridot growled. She charged mostly toward Zircon. She knew that today might be her last day.

_'But at least she's safe.'_ Peridot thought. She smiled as she battled.

**Sooo, Yeah. Hope you liked this chapter cause it was pretty fun to make. And yeah, Thanks to alot of people. Thank you for being by my side about my crush on the girl .And i begin to think. Maybe I will tell her. I mean. What do I have to lose? And the worst she can say is No.**

**Wish me good luck.**

**And guess what? Only a few more chapters left. Stick with me till the end, alright guys?**

**And what's this? Lion isn't helping Peridot? *Le Gasp* Lol. nah, I have a very special job for him in later chapters. So yeah, Peridot loves Lapis and is doing this for her and only for her. Yes. Love makes you do crazy things. And the Reason Lapis didn't stay...Hmmm..You all figure this out.**

**Please Review**

**Time to sleep! Goodnight guys!**


	19. Chapter 19: worry

**Hey guys! How are you all doing?**

**Im doing really fine. Cause I listened to your guy's advice. Maybe I should tell her, But soon. You know? Like I don't want to her hurt her and she's got school work to do. So, I'll wait. I mean...It'll be worth it in the end right? Plus I really want to get to know her better before I make a move and stuff. Plus i never really be in a relationship before sooo.. yeah... I hope I won't be awkward XD**

**So yeah, I gotta lay low for now and watch over her.**

**And thanks for helping me out. It's really awesome that people take their own time to help me out. Really it is.**

**Oh, and just to let you know. Pearl is weak because Jasper basically stole all of her energy through the kiss. Like...She's just weak and scared. Like that's my version of weakling a gem. Through a kiss that they don't want. It could either leave them high above the clouds or very very weak.**

**And also the way i see it. Remember when we found S****apphire ****In the episode Jailbreak right. While try to see that Steven is in that same cell that Sapphire is in. And on the left is Garnet, Amethyst and Midnight . And next to him is the door that gems can come in through. And across from them is Pearl.**

**Soo, I hope that helps.**

**And also. I see Garnet as one person. Like when you mix red and blue. What do you get? Purple. A new color. Yup. That's how i see Garnet. She's a new person.**

**Enjoy.**

"We have to go back!" Lapis yelled out. She pulled away from Greg. "We have to save her!"

"Lapis, You know we can't!" Greg said. "We have to save the other's first!"

"T-Then we go back?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Greg gave a soft smile. "Now let's go save them."

Lapis took a deep breath. She sighed. "Alright. let's go."

...

...

...

Cuts and bruises were on both Jasper and Garnet's bodies. And yet. They were still fighting.

Pearl was beyond weak. She just couldn't move and was breathing heavily. She wanted to help Garnet. Really, she did. But Jasper had made her weak. She laid on her side, trying to get up by her elbows. She watched helpless as her lover fought probably to the death. Water was filling her eyes.

"Garnet..." She whispered softly.

Amethyst and Midnight both shared a worried glance. But the one person who was most worried and scared was Steven.

Steven tired to get through the bars. Sucking in his gut, the best he could. But it was no use. But...There...There is a way to get through.

_'Shape-shifting.'_ Steven thought. His eyes widen. That was what he had to do. yes. If he could do Fusion did he could also do Shape-shifting.

_'Think hard. Just like Pearl said before.'_ Steven thought. He sat down crossing his legs._ 'Think hard..Think of a tiny mouse...yes...Very tiny mouse. Cute mouse.'_

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

**_\- Meanwhile with Greg, Lapis and Lion._**

"Come on!" Greg waved his arms. "This way I think!"

He turned a corner and didn't realized that he had run into a yellow shield. It was wired and it felt really odd. He stopped and turned around. Both Lion and Lapis didn't move after him. And was on the other side of the yellow shield.

"Come on! What are you guys waiting for?"

"The force shield Greg!" Lapis cried out. She reached out her hand into the force shield but instead it shocked her skin. "We can't go through it!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Greg quickly ran. He raised his arms, Blocking the force filed away from them. "Hurry! It...It feels so wired!"

They kept on moving forward.

"Which way?" Greg asked.

"This way, I think!"

They begin to hear punches and grunts from a distance.

"Is..." Greg listened carefully as he ran. His eyes widen. "Is that Garnet?"

"And Jasper." Lapis added with worry. "We better hurry."

...

...

..

.

**-Back with Steven and the others-**

Steven had his eyes closed. His gem begin to glow, making his whole body small like a mouse. He crawed through the bars.

"I...I'm through." Steven whispered. He gazed at the bars before him. Then he waved his arms around in happiness. "Woo-Hoo! I did it!"

"Steven.." Amethyst whispered.

"He..He got through." Midnight said with amazed eyes.

Pearl gave a smile and thought _'Good job Steven.'_

Jasper noticed this. She growled and turned around, She then begin to walk towards him. Steven freaked out. He randomly begin to press buttons on the panel that was right next to his cell. He cried out as Jasper got closer to him and begin clicking more random buttons.

Garnet grunted as she slowly got back up. She ran towards Jasper and using her powerful strong hands she gripped Jasper and threw her over herself.

Jasper yelled out as she was suddenly thrown in the air. Garnet jumped up and punched her right in the chest. Much like swinging at a baseball. Sending her flying across the area. She landed on top of the glass, It slowly begin to break.

In the blink of the eye, Jasper was being sucked through space for the glass has broken. Her whole body was in space and the only thing that was keeping her from flying away was that she was gripping onto the broken glass slowly getting back in. She grunted.

Garnet took a breath. She smiled. She had won, Quickly she ran towards the weaken gem and gently picked her up.

"P-Pearl?"

"I-It's alright." Pearl buried her face into Garnet's chest. She hugged her tightly. "It's alright.. I'm okay"

"Guys!" Greg called out as he ran into the room. Only to be lifted off the ground due to the hole in the glass. He gripped the side of the door tightly. His whole body was lifted in the air. "Whoa! Gahh! What's wrong with the gravity here?!"

"Dad!" Steven cried out, He gripped the bars tighter. "I'm over here! And I know! The gravity is so wired!"

"Steven!" Both Lapis and Greg cried out in happiness.

Greg grunted as he got close to his son. "Steven! Do your bubble!"

"Oh,Right!" Steven's gem begin to glow. "I'm coming Dad!"

He jumped at him, Opening his arms for a hug as his bubble surrounded them. Now, being inside of the bubble. Garvity was normal.

"I thought that I'll never see you again, Son!" Greg cried out as he hugged him tighter.

"I know." Steven hugged him tight. "I missed you."

"Quick!" Amethyst called out. "Open the cells!"

Breaking out of her thoughts, Lapis quickly ran to the same control panel that Steven was trying to open.

"My brother!" Midnight said, He came out running. Shaking Lapis's shoulders, He cried out. "I need to find my brother!"

"I'll come with you!" Lapis followed him.

"Don't think this is over Gems!" Jasper chuckled darkly. Her hands were bleeding hard, but she didn't dare let go. Everybody shook in fear as Jasper slowly begin to climb in. "Laugh and smile all you want. Just wait until i get back in there...Oh..You're all gonna regret it."

Pearl hugged Garnet tighter, Garnet growled toward Jasper.

Lion came running in. He stood straight and as loud as he could. He roared towards her.

Jasper grunted as the sound waves hit her.

"NOO!" She screamed out losing her grip.

Lion walked forward, his eyes never leaving the yellow gem. Jasper's eyes widen. She realized what he was about to do. Lion's eyes turned white as he roared again. His loud roar echoing throughout the ship.

Then Jasper lost her grip.

"Gah!" She yelled as space took her away. She was gone. Jasper was gone. Gone for good.

**-Meanwhile while with Peridot and Zircon.-**

Peridot grunted as she was slammed against the wall. Her entire body was getting weaker.

"Grrr..." She growled as she slowly got back up. She gazed at him. Her body ached as she stood up. Her entire space suit that Lapis had made for her was falling apart .And due to her wounds she was getting weaker and weaker by the second. But she didn't dare give up.

"What a nice suit." Zircon glanced at the piece of cloth that was in his right hand while in his other hand, he was holding his sword. He walked forward as he still stared at the words that was written in the cloth. "Tell me. Why does it say lapidot?"

Peridot didn't answer. She was barely standing up, She gripped her left shoulder as she breathed heavily. Bruises were covered all over her body. Zircon had trapped her against the wall Just a few feet away from her. He sent his robots away because it was now easy to fight Peridot.

"Does it matter?" She said through heavy breathing.

Zircon chuckled. "Guess not."

He walked forward. "Such a shame..Well. At least you tried, right?"

Peridot's eyes soften as she lowered her guard and asked. "Why are you doing this? Zircon? why did you imprison your only family member? Your brother, Midnight.."

"That fool?!" Zircon yelled. "He betrayed me! We went against me! His own brother!"

"He was doing the right thing. " Peridot said, She glared. " And you know it."

Zircon's eyes widen.

"Peridot! Peridot!" A voice called out.

Peridot's eyes widen. She lowered her guard and looked to her side where the voice came from. "Lapis?"

Zircon growled. He ran at her. And pinned her against the wall with one hand. He yelled and tighten his grip around her neck. "What do you know!? You don't even know anything about us!"

"I..I know that you can change." Peridot chocked out. Using both of her hands, She tired to get his hand off of her neck. She could feel him tightening his grip. "Just like I did."

His eyes widen for a bit. He shook it off and growled darkly. "Never."

He raised his sword towards Peridot.

**Oh, and by the way. Gems are not affected by gravity. I know that on earth they are. But on they're own ships they are not. Just my head cannon of that. And lion...Welllll. I kinda in a way think that he's a gem. Kinda...In way? Maybe? I don't know. It's up to you guys, **

**Just image Lion floating around in the ship XD**

**So i hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Yup. Pearl and Garnet are just hugging it out while Steven and Greg are hanging on for dear life XD. I know, I'm evil! MAHAHA**

**I don't know why, but imagining Jasper floating in space cracks me up.**

**Please review! Tell me what you think!**

**And have a nice day.**

**Now time to practice ma guitar c:**

**P.S Did I tell you guys that my name is Carmen? *Le gasp!* I'm such a bad friend! XD**


	20. Chapter 20: Finally

**Hey all! What up? Nothing much to say really. Just life is good right now. **

**And guess what? I finally did it. I FINALLY TOLD HER! Gahhh! I'm sooo happy, like you don't even know!**

**okay. So I basically talked like a minion. Really. I was all like "Bannaa!" My face was so red and I rushed through it so fast! But it was a good thing that she understood me when I told her. And because I really rushed through it, cause I was alone with her and got really nervous and stuff! But hey! I got her a stuffed puppy cause...I..I don't really know, I just did! And she liked it! So yeah, My heart kinda died a bit in a happy way.**

**Alright, so we're not really a thing really,. Just pretty much friends really, And i'm happy that she doesn't hate me for liking her. ****And I'm glad to still be her friend. Like maybe not right now, but like maybe later in the future we'll be a thing. Well, whatever happens, I'm just glad to still be her friend.**

**So, enjoy this awesome chapter. **

Peridot tried as best as she could to get away from the sword that was coming to her face, coming close to her gem. She grunted softly. And was starting to think that giving up was the best idea.

Zircon smiled. He noticed Peridot's pain. "Oh, don't worry. Ill make it quick."

"N-No.." Peridot again tried to reason. She was losing her voice and whispered softly. "Don't..."

Zircon begin to chuckle darkly. Unaware to him. Help was on the way.

"That's enough, Zircon!" Midnight punched him away from Peridot, she slid to the ground and Lapis quickly caught her. And laid her on her back gently onto her lap.

"You came back..." Peridot whispered softly. She slowly raised a hand to feel Lapis's face to see if she was real or not. She smiled.

"How could I not?" Lapis chuckled softly, Coming close to tears,She gripped Peridot's hand that was gently rubbing her cheek. She held it in her hand and leaned down to hug Peridot. "You mean the world to me."

Peridot's eyes widen. Her weak heart begin to beat fast. "Lapis I- Gahh-"

Peridot grunted in pain. And that was when Lapis realized it. Her gem was cracked. Lapis's eyes widen.

"Y-Your gem is cracked!" Lapis cried out.

Peridot didn't care. She wanted to say something. Even if it hurt to talk. "N-No..Lapis...I..I need to tell you something.."

"Shhh.." Lapis held her like a baby. "Please..Please don't talk...Please..Just hang on.."

Peridot frowned. "I..I'll try."

Zirocn whipped his mouth. He stood back up and saw that Midnight had stood as a shield for Lapis and Peridot. He growled.

Midnight slowly raised his hands and tried to reason with his brother. He begin calmly. "Zircon. We don't have to do this. We don't have to fight."

"Yes we do!" Zircon yelled out with anger. "You betrayed me! Me and the home world gems! And for what? Those lazy gems?!"

"Those lazy gems are my friends!" Midnight roared.

Zircon had it. He charged at him with lion shaped claws. Midnight wasn't fast enough. Zircon had struck him across his chest, and it begin to bleed. Midnight grunted in pain and quickly kicked him away before Zircon could swing at him again. Midnight held his chest in pain. But he knew that he had to face his brother. It was the only way. To save himself and the others. He tried again.

"I don't want to fight!"

"Yes you do!" Zircon growled. "Fight me brother! Fight me like a real gem!"

He kicked him in the stomach. Sending Midnight towards the near by wall. He grunted as he slowly got back up. He noticed that Zircon was walking towards Peridot and Lapis. Midnight gasped.

"I don't want to fight!" Midnight charged at him. "But I will if I must!"

He pulled him away from the two gems and gave him a hard hit.

"Go.." Peridot said weakly. "Go help Midnight.."

"No.." Lapis whispered. "I'm not leaving your side."

Seconds into the fight, Both were weak and wounded. They gazed at each other tiredly. Midnight saw his chance to attack and he took it.

He gripped him close against the wall. Gripping his shirt, He forcefully force him against the wall hard. He slammed him against the wall to weaken his body. He yelled. "Look at yourself! This isn't you!"

"So what if it isn't!" Zircon growled. He tried to push him away.

Midnight eyes widen. He knew it. He had lost his brother. He gazed and saw that next to him was a mirror. A mirror. Quickly he gripped it And held it in front of him

Zircon didn't attack. For his eyes widen in horror as he gazed into the mirror. His own brother...

"Then..." Midnight held the mirror in front of Zircon. He frowned. "Then I have no brother."

He turned away as his brother was sucked into the mirror. Zircon yelled out as his body was slowly turning white. Midnight took deep breaths. Then finally looked at the mirror.

But he only saw himself.

Zircon was gone. His brother was gone.

"Someday.." Midnight was coming close to tears. He gently stroked the mirror. "Someday...You'll change."

Suddenly. Flashing lights were beeping. A robotic female voice was heard.

"Impact on planet earth in 5 minutes."

The ship was falling.

Midnight quickly ran back to the others.

"Is she alright?" Midnight asked. He began to help Peridot help with his free hand while in the other, he had the mirror . He had her arm over his shoulders.

"I-I think so." Lapis cried out. "H-Her gem is cracked!"

"I-I'm just getting weak." Peridot said weakly. "T-That's all. I'm alright!"

Peridot had never seen Lapis so scared in her life. And it was breaking her heart.

"Come on!" Midnight yelled out. "We need to find the others! This ship is going down!"

...

...

.

.

Steven saw them coming running in with Peridot. His eyes widen. "Peridot?!"

"She's here?" Amethyst asked then she noticed Midnight's wounded body. "Midnight! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said. "We need to heal her."

Steven opened his bubble and let them in. Greg quickly moved to the side.

"Peridot's hurt!" Lapis said. Midnight and her gently placed Peridot on the floor. Lapis looked toward Steven with worry. "Steven! Quick use your healing spit to heal her!"

"Um. Excuse me. " Peridot cut in. "Healing what?"

"I know, But It'll save you!"

"Wait No!"

Lapis growled toward her. She reached out her arm toward Steven. "Steven. Lick my hand."

He quickly did what he ordered.

"Just.." Lapis gently held her hand over one of Peridot's wounds. "Just please hold still."

Everyone stared in worry.

"3 minutes till impact!" The robotic female voice said all over the ship.

"Let me see if I can control the ship!" Midnight exited Steven's bubble with the mirror still locked in his hand. He ran to the control room. Hoping that somehow, He can save the ship from falling into Earth.

They all gazed at Pearl and Garnet who wear still locked into each other's arms.

"We won..We won Pearl." Garnet whispered softly. She leaned down and gently kissed her gem. "Pearl..."

"Y-Yes?"

"There's..There's something that i need to tell you.." Garnet pulled her head away and slowly begin to lean down. She whispered softly. "I love you, Pearl.."

Pearl's eyes widen. She suddenly pulled her head away and gazed at her with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "W-What..W-What did you say?"

"I love you. " Garnet repeated. She smiled and held her closer. "I...I want to be with you."

Pearl gazed at her with watery eyes.

"That's what I always wanted to hear." She whispered,softly. "I love you too."

Garnet smiled, Slowly she begin to lean in.

Pearl looked at her, She couldn't believe what was happening. It was finally real. It was really happening. She too begin to lean in until their lips finally met.

Pearl could feel bolts of energy going through her body. She was getting back her strength, All through the kiss that was getting deeper was Garnet wrapped her arms around Pearl's head and pulled her closer.

"Ha!" Amethyst laughed and clapped. "It's about time."

The rest cheered as Pearl and Garnet slowly parted from each other. And just stared into each other's eyes. Pearl chuckled softly.

They stared into each other's eyes, Then Garnet said the most unexpected thing.

It shocked everyone on what she said.

**OOOOHHH! What do you think Garnet said? It's up to you guys! **

**Sorry, I meant to post this chapter like 2 weeks before school ended. My bad. I got tied with the finals! And then with my confession with my crush and stuff,. But, Luckily it's summer now. So there will be more chapters and stories coming from me. Well sorta. You see. I have a job as a babysitter, So. I'll try to post as often as I can. Cause you know. I gotta watch 4 kids! So yas.**

**And there's the really hot weather sooo..Yeahh..I'm sorry.**

**Yas. So I hope you'll liked this chapter.**

**And thanks for supporting with my crush. Thanks. It really helped a lot.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**And it's about time that Garnet loves Pearl, Eh?**

**Only about 2 or 3 more chapters! Hooray! **

**Have a good day c:**


	21. Chapter 21: Ship crash

**Hey guys! Happy late fourth of July. I'm sorry. I meant to write it in my last chapter but I forgot! I'm sorryyyyy. BTW some of you guess it. About Garnet asking Pearl to fuse with her! Are you guys wizards? **

**here have cookies. *hands out cookies***

**Amethyst: *Comes out of nowhere* Cookies!**

**Me: Wait no! *Holds out hand and keeps her away from cookies* They're for out awesome readers!**

**Amethyst****: Don't care! *Attacks me to get cookies.***

**Me: *Tries to get away* Don't worry folks! Just enjoy the chapter! Ow! Amethyst! Why are you biting my leg!?**

**Amethyst****: COOKIES!**

**Me: *Runs away again* Garnet! Garnet! HELP MEEE! SHE'S GOING TO EAT ME ALIVE!**

"Fuse with me." Garnet whispered softly.

Everyone gasped.

"I..I..." Pearl was speechless. "Wha?"

"Fuse with me." Garnet repeated gently and softly. She leaned down and rested her head against Pearl and gently held a hand against her cheek. She gazed into Pearl's sea blue eyes. "We can be together...Forever..."

"I-I..I" Pearl was loss for words. She just couldn't find her words.

"Please.." Garnet whispered softly. "I love you...And I want to be with you."

Pearl looked back at her team mates. They all gave her nodding looks. But Pearl had to listen to her heart.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered. "No..."

Garnet's face fell. Even with her glasses on. Pain was written all over her.

"Oh..." She said looking away for a bit.

"Garnet. I love you. Really I do." Pearl slowly gripped Garnet's cheek. She gazed into her eyes."But not now..."

Garnet was still hurt. "Al..Alright then.."

"1 minute till impact." The female robotic voice said all over the ship.

"What do we do?" Pearl asked. Panic was written on her face. "We can't all fit in Steven's bubble!"

Horror was written on everyone's face.

"Nothing.." Garnet said. She gripped Pearl closer. "I'll protect you.."

"But.."

She leaned in and kissed her deeply. Pearl didn't brother, fighting back. She kissed her back with great passion.

And for that one whole minute. They kissed. Locked into each other's arms, They wouldn't dare let go of each other. Even

Even if death had to pull them apart.

...

..

..

..

..

The ship had crashed and it exploded into small parts. It all happened so fast. Dust and ship parts were everywhere. Steven and the others were safe do to his bubble. But for Pearl and Garnet. They weren't sure. They couldn't find any sign of them.

Steven of was the first one to run and look around for them. He cried out. "Pearl! Garnet! Where are you!"

No answer. Nothing.

Lapis hugged Peridot and begin to cry on her shoulder. They feared the worst. They couldn't see or hear Pearl or Garnet. Nobody said a word.

"No.." Steven wiped away his tears. "They..They can't be gone..Can they?"

"Steven.." Greg begin gently. He wasn't sure how to explain.

"They are gone, Steven." Midnight said sadly.

"No!" He yelled. He begin to dig into the broken parts of the ship. "They can't be gone! They just can't!"

Steven begin to cry. Amethyst and Midnight held their head low. As well as lion.

Then Steven heard a sound.

"W-Wait! I heard something!"

"Steven.." Greg frowned.

"NO! I heard it!" Steven ran to where he heard the sound.

"Gahh.." Garnet slowly sat up.

Steven gasped in shock. "Garnet!"

"S-Steven?" She placed a hand to her head. It was hurting bad. Steven got to her and held her arm. What happened? A moment ago, She had Pearl in her arms...She panicked as she looked at Steven and realized that they had landed on earth. "Pearl! Where's Pearl!"

She got up quickly. "Where is she?"

No body answered . Not even Steven for he looked away. If Pearl wasn't with Garnet..Then that would mean.. Garnet growled. Then tears begin to fill her eyes. She whispered softly. She didn't want to believe what just happened.. "N-No.."

Nobody said a word. Seconds past.

Soft moans were heard to their left. They all gasped. Garnet turned sharply and ran towards the moans. A arm was lifted from small parts of the ship.

Garnet gently sat down and gazed at her lover. She saw that Pearl had her hand on her gem. "Pearl?"

"Garnet..." Pearl opened her eyes and smiled. She lowered her hand. Garnet gasped at what she saw. Bits of Pearl's gem was missing. It was like a small object hit her gem very hard. Pearl smiled. "Your'e...okay.."

"I..I'm sorry.." Garnet chocked out. She didn't want to tell her that her gem was cracked. But it seemed like Pearl already knew . "I..I thought that I would protect you..And..And now..Y-Your gem is cracked.-"

"Shh." Pearl smiled gently. "It's alright, Garnet. It's going to be alright.. You tried"

"I didn't try hard enough. " Garnet sniffed. "I..I'm sorry for not loving you before...I'm just so sorry. Now..You might die...Because of me."

"Garnet.." Pearl said weakly.

"It should've been me!"

"No.." Pearl said weakly. She gazed up at her and smiled. "Garnet..you..You are strong..stronger then me. And that is good..."

"P-Pearl? W-What are you saying?"

"I will always be with you.."

"P-Pearl?"

"Always with you.." Her body slowly begin to turn white. Garnet gasped in shock.

"W-Wait!" She cried out as Pearl's body in her arms was slowly turning white. "N-No! Please! Don't leave me.."

"Always with you.."

Garnet didn't know what to do. Pearl was slowly disappearing from her. Thinking quickly. She leaned in and kissed her deeply for the last time. Pearl's white body stopped for a moment. To enjoy the kiss. Pearl smiled and slowly reached her hand to feel Garnet's soft. Tears ran down Garnet's cheeks as she slowly pulled away from her lover. Pearl was gone. She was gone. Her gem suddenly broke into tiny pieces.

Garnet stared down at the broken pieces of Pearl's gem that were before her. She didn't know that this kiss was going to be her last.

In fact..She wondered. Would it have been different. If they had fused?

**Alright. I know that when Gems need to go back into their gems. They go POOF. but not in this story. I kinda think. It's better if their bodies turn white and they slowly go into their gems. You know, For the fe=lz. Sooo. Pearl's kinda like a Pokemon when they had to go back into their ball, but she goes in slowly. **

**Okay. There was actually gonna be happy moment /here. It's where Pearl is alright. And They hug while the others cheer in the background. I don't know. I kinda in way...Wanted it to be sad? Cause think about. Pearl loved Garnet, right? Now, Garnet knows how it feels. How it feels to love a gem, but they're not there. It's a good thing that Garnet wasn't the one hurt, I don't think Pearl would've survived without her.**

**Yas. Pearl is gone. But remember those things in the kindergarten? That brought those broken pieces of gems back to life? Hmm. You'll thinking what i'm thinking? No. Pearl's not going to be a hand. But try to guess what's going to happen To Pearl!**

**THIS STORY IS GONNA BE LONGER NOW. CAUSE I GOT THESE AWESOME IDEAS AND STUFF AND I'M JUST SO HAPPY! Plus. The chapters will be longer now.**

**Okay guys. To be honest. I was gonna make Pearl and Garnet both die. Their gems would be crushed into little tiny pieces. But they would be finally together. But I didn't cause...I don't know really XD**

**And sorry if Steven, Amethyst, Greg or Midnight or the other gems don't talk as much. They are there. They just don't talk because they're kinda background characters in this story. But they would talk soon. So, don't worry.**

**But heyyyyy**

**Who wants me to make a small chapter at the end of the story like that? I bet I can make anyone cry! **

**It won't be cannon cannon. But its for the feels! you know? OH and plus. I was actually gonna make Midnight stay behind on the ship. For he wouldn't want him or his brother to do evil again.**

**I know. I'm a evil person.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And just let me know if you'all want me to do those 'what ifs' Cause i will!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Have a nice day.**

**Btw. Lapis and Peridot love is gonna come soon. Just to let you know.**

**UPDATE! I just found out who Sardonyx is! GAHH! Oh, My God! I'm freaking out!**


	22. Chapter 22: Broken

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the late up date. No, I'm not dead. Just been busy with school work.**

**Butt. In the episode called Friend ship. When Pearl said that she was just a 'Pearl' and needed someone to tell her what to do. It got me thinking.**

**Like were the Pearl gems like soldiers on homeworld? hmm. Motionless soldiers maybe?**

**By the wayt the new episodes of Steven Universe messed me up.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Garnet sighed sadly. She held her hands against the broken gem pieces.

Nobody said a word for a few seconds.

Steven slowly walked up to her. He pat her back. He didn't know what to say. He wiped away the tears. "Garnet..Its...It's going to be alright."

"No. It's not Steven." She answered coldly. She slowly paced her hands over the broken peices of Pearl and dragged them towards her. " It's not going to be okay and you know it."

..

.

.

**-Hours later-**

Garnet stared at the pile of what used to be Pearl. She just stared without showing any real emotion. She was in the kitchen. alone. Steven took the others outside of the house to leave Garnet alone.

"I..I don't know how to feel." Amethyst suddenly blurted out. She gaze down. She sat crossing her legs. and sighed. "I mean...Pearl's gone..She's really gone."

"Amethyst." Steven begin.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." She said sadly. "And..And she's gone now."

"But.-"

"You can't say anything that will fix this Steven." Amethyst said. She looked away and hugged herself tighter. "Not this time."

"Uhh.." Greg wasn't sure what to slowly begin to walk backwards. Tears were in his eyes as he gazed down. Sure, him and Pearl didn't get along, but he still cares about her. "Maybe I should.."

"Yeah.." Steven agreed. "Take Lapis and Peridot, Alright Dad? Show them around town. I..I'm sure they'll like that."

"Sure, Kiddo." Greg gave a soft smile. "Man..Today..Today was a crazy day. But I'm glad that you're here now and safe."

"Same here dad." Steven hugged him. "Same here."

"I'm so sorry Steven.." Lapis said as she followed Greg. Peridot nodded sadly and followed. Steven waved them goodbye. "I hope things work out."

Seconds went by. Only Steven Midnight and Amethyst were left.

Amethyst couldn't take it any more. She broke down and begin to cry.

"Amethyst" Steven hugged her. "I know! I miss her too!It was just..."

He gazed into the window. He saw Garnet just sitting there. Non-moving.

"I.." He begin. "I'll be right back. I need to check on Garnet."

Steven slowly walked in through the door. "Garnet?"

"Hello,Steven."

"Are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine."

Steven pulled up a chair and sat beside her. He could tell that she was in lot of pain. "Garnet? I..I know. I miss her too and-"

"Steven." She stopped him and slowly turned towards the young gem. A little smile spread across her mouth. But it looked like a smile that would bring bad news. "I have an idea."

"Idea?" Steven's eyes widen. Though he was a little nervous of what it was. "W-What idea?"

"Yes. Stay here." She got up and begin to walk toward the warp pad without saying another word.

"Wait Garnet!" Steven watched her walk to the warp pad. He wanted to know. She didn't stop and didn't look back. He sat there and wiped away the tears.

-**Minutes later-**

Steven laid his head on the table. He looked up when he heard the warp pad.

"Garnet?" Steven saw her carry one of the clusters..From kindergarten. "Uh..What are you doing?"

"Steven. Remember when we went to go catch Peridot and we saw..." Garnet paused. " Those hands things that came out of these clusters?"

"Yes. How could I forget?" Steven said. "But..What are you going to do?"

"Go get Amethyst and Midnight." Garnet said as she gently gathered the broken pieces of Pearl. "And Peridot and Lapis."

..

.

.

.

"There's only one way to save Pearl." Garnet said as she paced back in forth in the living room. "We need to place all of her broken gem pieces in this cluster ."

"Do you think It'll work?"Amethyst asked filled with hope.

"We don't think. We know! Of course!" Peridot answered. She stood up and walked toward the cluster. "These things were built to re-save gems. To bring them back when their gem breaks or falls apart."

"So,She'll be back then? Good as new?" Steven asked excitedly.

"Not exactly." She answered. "Pearl will be back. But She won't remember anything."

"Anything?" Steven said sadly. " So..She won't remember us?"

"You can't be for sure. " Garnet said calmly and trying to hold back her anger

"I am. Pearl will be back. But like I said. She won't remember anything. No war. No earth. Not even Rose." Peridot said sadly. She gazed back at the cluster. "Pearl will be like a new Pearl Gem. She will remember our names. Like You amethyst. Cause that's your gem name. She won't have any memories of you guys. That's what I'm trying to say."

"Peridot's right." Midnight who was gazing at the mirror in his hand. He spoke up. "She'll be back..but not the same as before."

"Well." Garnet spoke up after a moment. She chuckled softly. "I guess it's our best shot then. Real Pear or not. I need her back."

..

.

.

**-Weeks later.-**

Steven and Amethyst laid in Steven's bed. To them, time was going slow really fast. Garnet and Midnight were in the kitchen. Sitting on the chairs and thinking. Sometimes, Steven would catch Garnet staring at the cluster that Pearl's gem was in. Steven laid back on his bed, him and Amethyst were staring at the ceiling. Normally Amethyst would be eating Steven's snacks and Pearl would yell at her. But Pearl wasn't here. She was gone.

"Man.." Amethyst begin. "This month..It just been crazy."

"Yeah.." Steven gazed around. His room was a big mess. He sighed. "If only Pearl was here."

"Yeah. She could come back."

"And..What if she doesn't come back."

Amethyst looked away. "I guess we'll have to get used to it, Without her being here. Garnet is broken."

"Yeah.."

There was a loud beeping sound. It was coming from the cluster.

"Could that be.." Steven begin. Sitting up he gazed down into the living room at the cluster.

"She's back!" Amethyst cried out. She ran downstairs towards cluster. She screamed happily. "Pearl's coming back! Everyone!"

Garnet and the others entered the room. The beeping stopped. A large white blur was slowly starting to come out from the top of the cluster. It was starting to form Pearl. Seconds past. Everybody gasped at what they saw in front of them.

Pearl was there, Pearl was back.

She was back and was standing right in front of them. Alive and breathing

But something was wrong. And Garnet was the first to notice it.

**Hey ya'll. I'm sorry for not updating as much. Just been busy lately with school and stuff. It really sucks. There's still 1 or 2 more chapters left and the whole story will be complete . Unless i feel like doing those 'what ifs' **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
